Aniron Amariell
by adara-greenleaf
Summary: Amariell is a mortal woman with an interesting past, who was rasied by an elf in Mirkwood. She catches the eye of Legolas Greenleaf, who is then sent to Rivendell to attend the Council of Elrond. Will Amariell follow him? Rated R for some sexuality
1. A Child Is Found

***Ok, this is the new and, I hope, improved Aniron Amariell. When ff.net got rid of its NC-17 stuff, this story was taken off the site. But now its back and I have made a few changes, so even if you've read the story before, you may want to start at the beginning. I'm currently working on both this fic and a Harry Potter fic, so I may not be posting as often as I'd like. Please be patient and don't worry….I'm not going to abandon you all to torment and death….errr….I mean, I'm not gonna leave this fic unfinished!! So please read on and ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own any of Tolkeins LOTR characters. If I did I would make all of them to horribly wonderful things to please me sexually insert evil laugh. No, but seriously, I own no one in this book, except Amariell. I made her up all by myself !! Go me and my writing talent!! Okay, enough of my babbling…read the fic and review so I can bask in all my coolness for writing such a good fic. Or shoot me down and tell me its crap…I don't care either way!!

A child is found. 

Arcollo's ears picked up on the sound almost immediately. He grabbed an arrow out of the quiver and notched it, ready to jump into action at a moments notice. His archery practice completely forgotten, he moved now toward the sound. It grew louder as Arcollo drew nearer, his movements that of a cat as he stealthy picked his way through the thick foliage that was Mirkwood. Who would be all the way out here, Arcollo wondered to himself as he came upon a small clearing. He was almost to the eastern most boundary of Mirkwood and he couldn't imagine any elf that would be out so far, much less an elf making so much noise. It is a strange noise too, thought Arcollo, almost like a wounded animal. 

As he neared a clearing, Arcollo realized that the noise was not being made by an animal, but rather a baby. In the middle of the small clearing, at the base of a tathar* tree trunk, Arcollo found an infant wrapped tightly in a blanket, wailing loudly. The child continued to cry shrilly as Acrollo lifted it into his arms and looked it over. What she-elf would leave her newborn babe out here on the edge of Mirkwood, Arcollo wondered. His sharp elven eyes scanned the woods surrounding him. Maybe the baby's parents were still around, he thought. He noticed that the baby had quieted its cries a bit and he drew back the blanket from its face. The baby's hair was dark brown and its eyes were the color of the sky above, a brilliant blue, even through the tears. Arcollo brushed the already thick hair away from the baby's face and tucked it behind its ear. The baby smiled a little and gurgled. Suddenly, Arcollo froze, his hand right by the baby's small ear. He looked closer at the ear, thinking perhaps his usually sharp eyes were deceiving him. There was no point in the baby's ear, not even a hint of one. Its ear was completely round. Arcollo stared in amazement at the baby he held in his arms. This was no elven baby he held, it was a child of man.

Arcollo again looked about him into the surrounding woods. He held the baby tightly to his chest as he began to walk back toward his home. What was he going to do? He could not leave the baby here all by itself. These woods were a dangerous place to be at night for anyone, least of all a newborn babe. It wasn't until Arcollo had re-entered the woods, did his sharp vision pick up the slightest bit of movement approximately half a league in front of him.

"Who is there?" Arcollo called out. Only silence answered his call as Arcollo continued to make his way deeper into the forest. Again, there was a hint of movement, but now off to Arcollo's left. He whirled on the sound and stared awestruck as a cloaked figure stepped into his line of sight. The figure just stood there, unmoving. Arcollo guessed that the figure stared at him, though he could make out no face, let alone eyes.

Arcollo thought it best to speak. "Does this babe belong to you?" He asked, holding the bundle out from his chest, and toward the figure. The cloaked stranger did not move at all, nor did it speak. It simply stood there as if frozen. Arcollo fingered the hilt of one of his long knives. What did this person want? If Arcollo tried to flee, would it follow him? Did it want the babe he had just found? All these questions raced through Arcollo's mind as he contemplated what his next course of action would be. Arcollo inched forward, returning the bundled babe to his chest in order to protect it. He kept his eyes on the cloaked figure, as he slowly made his way forward. As he approached, the figure did not move. It simply stood there, seeming to stare at Arcollo from under its hood. Arcollo was getting nearer to the cloaked stranger and was about to call out again, when the baby began to wail. 

Arcollo stopped in his tracks, surprised by the sudden outburst, and lifted the child to his line of sight. As quickly as the babe had begun to wail, it stopped. Arcollo examined the tiny bundle in his arms, but when he saw nothing that gave him alarm, he wrapped the blanket tighter around the babe and looked up. The cloaked stranger was nowhere in sight. Arcollo looked about him, nervous that while he was examining the baby, the figure had slipped behind a tree and now waited to ambush him. Cautiously, Arcollo began to walk again, but he for the remainder of his trek, he neither heard nor saw any sign of the cloaked stranger. 

*tathar: Sindarin name for a willow tree.


	2. A Chance Meeting

****

*Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters therein. LOTR and subsequent people and places belong to god (aka J.R.R Tolkien). I simply screw around with his creations because I have an overactive imagination and lots of free time. I do however, own the characters of Amariell, Pellen, Thaleon, and Cä owen. So don't use those guys….or do and just ask me first. Okay, hope you enjoy chapt. 2!!

**_A chance meeting: 18 years later_**

Amariell adjusted the position of the bow she held in her hand and drew an arrow from the quiver at her back. She notched the arrow and pulled back, her right hand lightly brushing her cheek, just as she had seen him do so many times before. Keeping her eye focused solely on the target ahead of her, Amariell let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air and landed dead center on the target. With a small smile of satisfaction, Amariell notched another arrow and prepared to shoot again. Just as she brought the bow next to her face, she froze in place as her keen hearing picked up the sound of voices in the woods behind her. Amariell's heart skipped two beats as she realized that the voices were heading her way. Oh no, it can't be them, they don't practice today, Amariell thought to herself. She knew that if she tried to hide now they would hear her for sure. So, she tightened her grip on her bow and turned to face the group of elves she knew would emerge from the woods at any moment. When they did emerged, Amariell drew a deep breath and held it. 

Like she expected, each one of the four elves in the group stopped dead in his tracks, drew his bow and notched an arrow with lightening quick speed. All talking amongst the group ceased as they pointing their bows directly at her. Amariell's bow was level with her waist and that is where it stayed, for she did not want to give any of these expert archers a reason to shoot her. She looked over at them, standing no more than ten feet away, and said nothing. She knew she would be asked to state her identity in a second or two.

As if on cue, the fair haired archer in the front of the group spoke. His voice was not angered, rather he spoke with curiosity. "Speak your name, elleth* and tell me what it is that brings you to our secret spot in the woods."

Amariell smiled in spite of herself as she regarded the fair haired elf in front of her. Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, and ring leader of the group stared back at her in confusion. 

"Forgive me, my lord. My name is Amariell and I was just practicing my archery. I did not think that you and your company would be practicing today as well. I did not mean to startle you."

Another fair haired elf, whom Amariell recognized as one of the elves that lived in her vicinity, regarded her with exasperation. "You did not startle us, firieth*. You are not supposed to be here. This is the Prince's private archery spot, off limits to all but whom you see before you."

At the word firieth, Amariell's jaw set hard and she stared at the other elf. She could feel the anger rising in her throat and her grip on her bow tightened. 

"Firieth? Pellen, why do you address the lady as such?" Legolas spoke, but his companion did not answer. He simply stared at Amariell.

"Because it is what I am, my lord." Amariell sighed and un-notched her arrow, thinking better of shooting Pellen. The band of archers relaxed their bows as well, at the command of their prince. 

"So, you are the mortal who was found along the outskirts of Mirkwood a few years back?" Legolas regarded her with a new wonder and stepped closer to her. "I have always desired to meet the mortal who was raised by elves."

Amariell, taken aback by his statement, said nothing at first. After a moment or so of an uncomfortable silence and the glares from the other elves, Amariell laughed. "A few years, no my lord. I have been here for the whole of my eighteen years. Never once have I seen outside the beauty that is Mirkwood, my home."

At that, Pellen scoffed and replaced his arrow to his quiver. "This is not your home, firieth. You are not an elf, you are a mortal. Mirkwood is not your home."

Legolas shot Pellen a sidelong glance. A hint of annoyance was in his voice as he spoke. "If Mirkwood is all she knows, Pellen, then it is her home. Besides," He turned around and smiled brightly at Amariell. "I believe that Mirkwood is big enough to house both this lovely young maiden and your ego, meldir nin*."

Amariell blushed slightly at her prince's response. Pellen pressed his lips together, but said nothing, continuing to look extremely irritated. Legolas closed the gap between Amariell and himself in one stride. He smiled as he looked her over, his gaze stopping at her intense blue eyes. "Amariell, it is right?" She nodded, holding his blue eyes with her own. "Earth Daughter. It's a very beautiful name. How did your father come upon it, my lady?"

"It seemed the only appropriate name for a baby who was left in the woods. My father said it was almost as if the Earth herself gave me birth and deposited me at the base of the tathar tree for him to find."

"And who is your father, Amariell?"

"His name is Arcollo, my lord. He crafts bows and arrows for a living. He is a simple elf, but he is the only family I have." 

Legolas continued to address Amariell. "Well, that would explain how you acquired such a beautifully crafted bow. Your father has true skill, Amariell. It is a rare talent, even amongst the elves, to be able to create such beauty out of wood." He regarded her with puzzlement. "But for a young maiden such as yourself to be interested in archery is also a rare thing. Tell me, does your father approve of you learning this difficult craft?"

Amariell nodded, happy to discuss her passion with an elf she knew appreciated archery as much as she did. "Yes, my lord. In fact, my father encourages it." She shot an angered look at Pellen, who had come now to stand behind his prince. "Most of my peers have been quite inhospitable toward me after they have discovered my identity as that of a firieth," Amariell put emphasis on the Sindarin word, just as Pellen had when he first spoke to her. He glanced at her now, from behind Legolas, and then looked quickly away, his flawless complexion suddenly becoming red at his cheeks. In her mind Amariell smiled triumphantly, but her outward countenance remained unchanged.

She spoke again to Legolas, whom she noticed was smiling slightly at her bold verbal remark to Pellen. "My father believes that if I try and pick up some of the skills of an elf, I may become more accept by my peers. Also, I find archery to be quite a challenge and there is nothing I love more than a challenge, my lord. Keeps the mind sharp."  
Legolas nodded approvingly. "That it does, Amariell." He looked over her shoulder to the target leaning up against a tree some distance away, her arrow stuck in the center of it. He let out a laugh and returned his gaze to her. "And I see that you are having no trouble overcoming this challenge. Please, my I see you shoot?"

Amariell's jaw dropped slightly and behind Legolas, Pellen let out an exasperated sigh. "But Legolas, we came here to practice. Your father wants you back at the palace before nightfall. We have wasted too much time as it is with this-" 

Legolas turned to his friend and regarded him sternly, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Her name is Amariell, but you will address her in the proper manner as my lady." Pellen swallowed hard and dared not interrupt his prince. Legolas continued. "Furthermore, I do not feel that I am wasting my time here. I came to practice and I will. Amariell, if she so chooses, may stay and practice with us as well. If you do not like these arrangements, Pellen, you may return to the palace and find something else to occupy your precious time."

Pellen nodded curtly and turned to face Amariell. His tone was civil, but his look was not. "Forgive me, my lady." Amariell nodded. Pellen then smirked. "It will be interesting to see how well you do against some of the finest archers in Mirkwood."

Amariell smiled at Pellen confidently. "Are you challenging me, Master Pellen? Do you wish to see how years of practice and observation have paid off for this mortal woman? Or do you believe that archery can only truly be mastered by the elves alone?"

He didn't answer her, instead he reached behind him and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Notching it he turned to Legolas and spoke to him. "If you would be so kind as to step out of the way, my lord. I would very much like to teach Amariell that archery is not just a skill, but a way of life for the elves. A way of life that she could not possibly understand because she isn't one."

Legolas's face tightened slightly in anger and he was about to chastise his friend when Amariell held up her hand and waved him off. Legolas looked at her, a bit surprised that she would so boldly silence him like that. But it was her boldness that intrigued him. He listened intently as she spoke, a smile spreading across his face. "Please, my lord. Let him endeavor to teach me his lessons. Pellen will be most surprised to find that he will be eating his words in a few moments."

At that Pellen scoffed and waited for Amariell to notch her own arrow and stand beside him. "So, Master Pellen, how do you wish to be beaten? Shall I let you go first or shall we shoot at the same time?"

"Your confidence in your skill is impressive, my lady. We shall shoot at the same time." Amariell nodded and positioned her body. She planted her feet apart, her left foot slightly in front of her right, and drew back her right hand so that it lightly brushed her cheek. 

"On three." She waited for Legolas to begin the count, her eyes fixed on the target in front of her. After three, Amariell let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air, with not a sound and landed expertly in the middle of the target, splitting her other arrow down the center. There was a soft murmur from the rest of the elves as they viewed the results. Amariell let her breath out, realizing that she had been holding it the whole time. She turned on her heels and gazed at Legolas, taking a huge comfort in the fact that he was beaming brightly.

"Most impressive, Amariell. And you as well, Pellen. You both have found your targets." Legolas nodded past her to the two targets leaning against the trees in the distance. Amariell spun around and looked at Pellen's target, his arrow sticking out from the center as well. She let out an exasperated groan and turned to face Pellen. 

He looked at her, smirked, and inclined his head. "Well done, my lady. I must admit that I, too, am quite impressed with your skills. Alas, it appears that we both hit the center of the target. Would you care for a rematch? Perhaps something a bit harder?"

Amariell narrowed her eyes at him. "Like what?"

"A moving target perhaps? Say, a piece of fruit from my sack tossed up into the air by one of my companions? You do know how to hit a moving target do you not, my lady?"

Amariell did not answer him. Instead she bit her lower lip and wrung her bow with her hands nervously. Pellen nodded happily and turned to his prince, who was looking at Amariell, his brow furrowed. "Yes, well, as I thought." Pellen remarked, sarcastically.

Legolas ignored his friend and placed his hand lightly upon Amariell's shoulder. He noticed, with interest, how she stiffened slightly at the contact. "If you do not know how to shoot at a moving target, I will be more than happy to teach you, my lady. Despite what you may have heard, even I was not born knowing how to shoot a bow and arrow. It takes a lot of practice and you will learn, but only eventually."

Amariell looked deep into Legolas's blue eyes and found that she wanted nothing more than to leap into his strong arms and for him to hold her forever. She had been watching Prince Legolas, Mirkwood's finest archer, come to this spot for almost a year now. Each time promising herself that the next time she came out here, she would introduce herself to this elf, the only elf she had ever found attractive. Legolas was unlike any elf Amariell had ever encountered. Even watching him from a distance, crouched behind a tree or rock, she could feel his energy. He was a strong elf, a kind elf, and also, Amariell thought, the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes upon. Now he offered to teach her his skills, the only other thing she wanted from him besides his loving embrace. One thing at a time Amariell, she thought to herself. 

"I would be honored if you would teach me what you know, my lord. I can think of nothing else that would bring me greater pleasure than to be your pupil." Amariell replied, bowing slightly.

Legolas beamed at her. "And I can think of nothing I would rather do, Amariell, than teach you what I know. But it will not be easy because I will require a lot from you. Everyday we will meet and practice, not just archery, but meditations that go hand in hand with archery. Are you willing to stick with this until I feel that you are ready to go off on your own?" He sounds like my father, Amariell thought. Her father had taught her as much as he knew about archery, but it was limited. Although he was a crafter of bows and arrows, he was not very skilled in their use. 

Amariell's eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded. "I promise to devote every waking hour to learning archery, my lord. I will do whatever it is that you ask of me." 

Legolas nodded approvingly. "Good. Than your first lesson will start right now." He turned to Pellen, who watched the exchange between his prince and Amariell without so much as a word. "Pellen, I believe you offered a piece of fruit from your sack. Kindly take it out and toss it into the air so that I may begin Amariell's first lesson."

Pellen nodded and walked over to his sack, which he had tossed to the ground upon seeing Amariell. He reached inside and took out a bright red piece of fruit. He called to his two companions who, until then, had watched the situation unfold silently.

"Take out the fruit that you brought. We're going to need a lot more than what I have." The two elves complied and handed over all the fruit that they had brought with them to Pellen. 

Pellen then walked back to Legolas and Amariell. The two elves followed him and removed their bows from their backs. Legolas took an arrow from his quiver and prepared to notch it. Looking over at Amariell, he indicated his companions. "Forgive me for not introducing you to my friends, Amariell." He held his bow and arrow in one hand, using the other to indicate the other elves.

He pointed first to an elf that was not as tall as the others, but whose eyes were as green as the grass beneath their feet. His long, golden tresses were in tiny braids at his temples, and his features were chiseled. He was not as beautiful as Legolas, Amariell concluded, but he was good looking in the way that all elves were. "This is Thaleon. He is very skilled with a bow and arrow, but his true passion lies in his daggers."

Thaleon laughed at that and inclined his head. "Lady Amariell."

Amariell bowed in response and then shifted her gaze to the elf standing next to Thaleon. Unlike the others, this one had hair as brown as Amariell's. He did not have it tied back in any way, rather it spilled like a waterfall over his slender shoulders. His eyes were a deep brown, with flecks of gold, and they sparkled when he moved his head.

Legolas motioned to his companion. "This is Cä owen. He does not like weapons of any kind, yet he accompanies us to the archery range day in and day out."

Cä owen laughed. "I accompany you, Legolas, because I have nothing else better to do." He turned his sparkling gaze on Amariell and bowed slightly. "My Lady."

Legolas brow furrowed. "And here I am thinking it's because of the company." The elves laughed lightly, while Amariell just looked on and smiled.

Finally, Legolas suggested they get on with Amariell's first lesson. He turned toward Pellen and indicated the piece of fruit he held in his hand. "On my signal, Pellen." He said. 

Pellen nodded and cocked back his arm. He looked over to his prince, who was in his archery stance and waited for Legolas to give the go ahead. When Legolas nodded, Pellen threw the piece of fruit as high into the air as his skill would allow. He then turned to Legolas, whom, at that exact moment, let his arrow go. The company watched in silence as the arrow sliced through the air, met the piece of fruit and perforated it. The pierced fruit feel toward the ground, landing on the other side of the large clearing, lost amongst the trees.

The company burst out in cheers, congratulating their prince on his skill. Legolas nodded at them, having done this so many times before. He knew how they would react, but he wanted to see the reaction from the newest member of their company. He turned to where Amariell stood, agape, her eyes still searching for the piece of fruit. Legolas beamed and Amariell turned to face him.

"That was perhaps the most amazing thing I have ever seen, my lord. How….?" She couldn't even finish the sentence she was so amazed. Legolas and the rest of his companions just laughed.

"I have been doing this for millennia, Amariell. And please, call me Legolas. I will teach you what I know and with any luck, you will become as good as I."

"I do not know if that is possible, Legolas." The name sounded foreign on her tongue, even though she had been repeating his name over and over in her mind for almost a year. Saying his name out loud made it even more beautiful. 

He smiled at her and took the other piece of fruit from Pellen's hand. "Now it's your turn." 

The company practiced their archery for a few more hours and as the day grew into night, Legolas regarded Amariell. "I would be honored if you would join me in the palace tonight for supper."

Amariell, who was just about to shoot her arrow, started and the arrow shot from her hand, landing only a few hundred feet in front of her. She whirled on him and cursed in Elvish. "You of all elves should know its most impolite to talk while one is endeavoring to take a shot."

Legolas tilted his head at her and Amariell could make out the beginnings of a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

Amariell regained her composure and smiled. "I would be honored to sit at your table for supper tonight, Legolas."

He nodded, swung his bow over his shoulder and picked up his pack. "Excellent, I will pick you up at your home an hour after we return to the palace."

Amariell sputtered. "An…an hour? Legolas, it is quite obvious you have not had many dealings with the opposite gender." At this, Legolas regarded her, dumbfounded. The others in the company, who had been gathering their things as well, stopped and also regarded Amariell with surprise. No one dared say anything. Amariell continued on as if she didn't notice their looks. "I will require at least two hours to ready myself."

All Legolas could do was nod. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered. She was brass, yet beautiful and Legolas found himself wanting nothing more than to spend as much time with her as was possible. Amariell smiled at his nod and started off in the direction of her home.

"I will see you in a couple of hours then." She threw over he shoulder as she walked away.

The company of elves stared at her back in silence as she departed.

*elleth: Sindarin for maiden

*firieth: Sindarin for mortal woman; derogatory

*meldir nin: Sindarin for my (nin) friend (meldir; masculine form) 

****

See that button on the left that says 'Go' next to 'Submit Review'……why don't you click on it and lemme know what you think of the story so far? don't worry, I can take it…….


	3. Supper at the Palace

****

* Disclaimer: Okay, I decided that I need a new disclaimer because the old one was getting monotonous. So, here's my new "I own nothing" spiel: Unfortunately (for me) I do not own any of Tolkein's characters (good for the characters). I do own Amariell (and family members), however, and am quite proud of the way she has turned out. pats self on back. Yes, well, what can I say? My fabulous writing abilities surprise me too! *looks around* I am NOT narcissistic, just….assertive! Okay, so Tolkein owns all the cool characters, places and events contained herein. Except for the events that I made up and/or fiddled with…but let's not get into that yet, shall we? Finally, god bless you J.R.R. Tolkein for coming up with awesome characters that I can toy with in my spare time. holds up a banner that says, "GO J.R.R." all right, enough of this silly stuff…time to get serious

__

Supper at the palace. 

The knock on the door startled Arcollo, even though his daughter had told him she was expecting someone. The elder elf had tried his best to get out of Amariell who, exactly, she was expecting. His efforts proved futile, however, as Amariell had simply given him a devilish grin and dashed off to her room to get dressed. Thus, Arcollo had resigned himself to sitting in the main room of his house, either waiting for his daughter to emerge, or for the impending knock she had promised. As Arcollo moved to open the door, he was aware that all movement from his daughter's room had ceased. 

When Arcollo opened the door, he simply stared, which he knew was not polite, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. The face that smiled back at Arcollo was one the craftsman did, indeed, recognize. He simply had no idea what the fair haired elf was doing at his door.

Legolas cleared his throat and regarded the interior of the house. "Is this where the fair maiden Amariell lives, sir?"

Arcollo nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for Legolas to come in. Suddenly he found his voice. "Yes my lord, this is the humble home of my daughter, Amariell. Please forgive me my lord, it is not every day the Prince of Mirkwood visits and asks for my daughter. Will you not take a seat and wait but a moment? I will go and get her."

Legolas nodded and Arcollo disappeared around a corner. Legolas sat down on the nearest chair, which he noticed was carved elaborately with many a design and, here and there, an Elvish blessing. He also noticed a pile of newly crafted bows and a few quivers full of arrows that were lying next to the chair. Legolas bend down and picked up the bow at the top of the pile and the quiver full of arrows that was nearest his reach. He turned the quiver around in his hands and, despite himself, let out an amazed gasp. As he turned the quiver he noticed a brightly colored bird was etched into its fine leather. The body of the bird was etched in gold paint, while its tail was many a color, and stretched almost all the way around the quiver. Around the top of the quiver woven in an intricate knot was a band of gold which dipped down to line the inside of the quiver as well. The band of gold looped down in a massively intricate design of curls, reaching almost all the way down to the bottom of the quiver. Despite all the gold detailing the quiver was amazingly light. Never before had Legolas seen a quiver of such beauty. 

Inside the quiver were stuck twenty of the most beautifully crafted arrows he had ever laid eyes on. They were made of the strongest Mirkwood timber, but they looked elegant and Legolas almost couldn't understand who would want to shoot such a fine piece of art. From the arrow head to the feathered tail, inscribed in a deep, almost blood red paint, were various Elvish blessings and chants, some of which even Legolas did not recognize. The feather at the end of each arrow was the same color as the writing on the shafts. Legolas pulled an arrow out of the quiver and touched the tip of the arrow head. A thin pinprick of red blood appeared where he had touched the point and he recoiled.

"Amazing." He uttered softly, under his breath. He replaced the arrow into the quiver and now turned his attention to the bow. It was crafted out of the same timber as the arrows, but it was much thicker. On each end of the bow, where the string was fixed, were more elaborately carved designs. In the center of the bow, the designs wrapped all the way around. Legolas stood, placing the quiver and arrows on the seat, and ran his hands over the bow. It was smooth and beautiful, but it looked like it needed to be broken in. He pulled back on the string and nodded to himself. Yes, it did need to be broken in. Taking his archery stance, Legolas pulled back on the bow, bringing his right hand to his cheek and tilting his head slightly to the side. 

At that moment, Arcollo walked back into the room. He looked at Legolas, bow in hand, and in his archery position. Arcollo's eyes drifted over to the chair on which lay his newest quiver and arrow set. Arcollo didn't know if he should say anything, so he just stood there and watched the Prince of Mirkwood. Luckily, Legolas noticed him at that moment and his arms dropped. "Forgive me, sir. I did not mean to handle your bow or quiver. It is just…" He trailed off and replaced the bow and quiver back on the floor. He turned around to face Arcollo. "You have a rare gift, sir. Never have I seen such beautiful craftsmanship. Your bows and quivers are some of the finest in Mirkwood."

Arcollo bowed slightly. "Thank you, my lord. I do not mind at all if you try them out. Who better than the best archer in all of Mirkwood? Although, I am quite sure you own bows and quivers much better than the ones I craft. You are, after all, a prince, my lord. I suspect you have only the best."

To this Legolas nodded. "That is true, sir. But these," He gestured to bow and quiver while he addressed Arcollo. "These are unlike any I have ever seen. I should like to purchase them from you if I may."

"I…I would be more than honored to give them to you, my lord." Arcollo stammered and stared back at Legolas. As he opened his mouth to say something else, Amariell walked into the room.

It took all of Legolas's self restraint not to gasp. The green leggings and brown tunic that she had been wearing just a few hours earlier were gone and in their place was a floor length, lavender colored gown. The material was that of raw silk, the most beautiful (and most expensive) material in all of Mirkwood. The sleeves came all the way down to her wrists, flaring out in a bell shaped pattern, while the neckline of her gown plunged, tastefully, showing only the slightest bit of cleavage. There was intricate beadwork around the neckline of the gown, in a pattern of leaves. Around her neck, Amariell wore a white stone which glittered with specks of green, orange, pink, red, purple and blue. Amariell's long, curly brown hair was swept up in an elaborate design of curls and carefully placed, tiny, lavender colored flowers to match the dress. Her non-eleven ears were in plain view and Legolas found himself staring at them. He had seen men before, all throughout his long life, but never had he been so captivated by their round ears. Despite her amazing beauty, Legolas sensed that Amariell was uncomfortable in her attire.

As if reading his mind, Amariell looked in the mirror behind her and sighed. "I don't know if I like my hair. Do you think it's too done up, Legolas?" She turned to face him and cocked her head to one side, waiting for him to answer.

All he could do at first was shake his head. He didn't notice the tiny smile that played across the lips of Acrollo as he watched the young prince eye his daughter. He recognized the look in the elf-boy's eyes. It was the same look that Arcollo himself had given his wife upon their first meeting. Eventually, Legolas found his voice. "I think you have a beauty even the Lady Galadriel should be wary of."

Amariell scowled at him and shook her head, frustrated. "I didn't ask you that, Legolas. I asked whether or not you thought my hair is too done up. I think I should keep it down." She moved her hands up to the crown of her head and was about to release the clip that held her mound of hair in place when Legolas let out a cry must unbecoming of an elf.

"No!" He shouted, even before he realized what he was doing, and dashed towards her. She stared at him, taken aback. He shook his head and smiled at her, hoping that the embarrassment he felt wasn't showing on his fair complexion. "Please, do not change a thing. You look lovely, Amariell and will undoubtedly be the envy of all the elven maidens at supper tonight."

A worried look passed over Amariell's face and her striking blue eyes filled with concern. "Are there going to be a lot of elven maidens at supper tonight? Because that's all I need, to make more enemies than I already have. I don't think I need your court to be among them."

Legolas laughed and extended his arm to her. She took it and they turned toward the door. "Do not worry, Amariell. No one in my father's court will dare say anything bad about you. You are my guest, after all. Besides," He turned to smile again at her. "If anyone talks ill of you, they will no longer find themselves in my company." 

"I do not need you to fight my battles for me, Legolas. But I will let you know if anyone speaks ill of me." Behind them, Arcollo cleared his throat and Amariell stopped in her tracks. 

"Father!" Amariell whirled to face him and bit her lip. "I forgot you were there. I am so sorry." She disengaged her arm from Legolas's and slipped into her father's embrace.

"Have fun, meleth nin*. And please do try and curb your tongue. You are going to be in the company of royalty, after all." He pulled away from his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Amariell smiled at her father and kissed his cheek. "I will try, father. But I cannot promise anything." Throwing him a mischievous grin over her shoulder, she returned to Legolas's side and hooked arms with him again. 

Legolas bowed at Arcollo. "I will return her safely, sir." With that, he and Amariell left the house and ascended upon the horse that was waiting for them outside.

Left inside a now quiet house, Arcollo sighed. "It is not my daughter I am worried for."

*********************************************************************

Amariell and Legolas arrived at the palace a few minutes later and were immediately ushered into the great dining hall. When Amariell entered the massive room, she gasped lightly under her breath and clung to Legolas's arm tighter. He smiled over at her and led her to the table, around which a dozen or so elves were already seated. Amariell was seated beside Legolas, who was to the right of his father, Lord Thranduil. To Amariell's right sat Pellen, dressed in his finest and chatting affectionately with an elf-maiden next to him. He turned in his chair now, looked Amariell over, and nodded.

"I think I like you better in archer's attire, but your dress does bring out your eyes." A few elf-maidens giggled and stared at Amariell. She sank low in her chair and hoped she wasn't turning as red as she thought she was. 

Next to her Legolas hissed at his friend. "Pellen," He warned. "That is enough. Do not address Amariell unless you have something nice to say to her."

This reaction from Legolas made Amariell even more embarrassed and she sank even lower in her chair. The elf-maidens ceased their giggling, but looked upon Amariell with eyes full of jealous and contempt. It was the voice of the Lord of Mirkwood who caused everyone to turn their attention away from Amariell.

"So, tell me, Amariell is it?" All Amariell could do was nod as she gazed upon the elf who so resembled the one sitting next to her. She knew now where Legolas had gotten his striking good looks. Thranduil continued. "Have you ever been outside of Mirkwood?"

"No, my lord, I have not. Mirkwood is the only place I know."

"Than you do not know of your heritage? Where you are from?"

At Thranduil's questions, Amariell swallowed hard. She could feel all eyes on her and she wanted nothing more than to scream and hide under the table. She felt Legolas's eyes on her, burning into her cheek, and she looked over at him. His half smile that told Amariell wordlessly he was sorry. Under the table she felt him grasp her hand and squeeze gently. Amariell turned her attention back to the Lord of Mirkwood. 

"No my lord," Amariell shook her head and held his gaze, for she felt a sudden comfort from Legolas's gesture. She was no longer embarrassed, but energized. She felt as if she could take on questions from the entire hall. "I do not know of my heritage. My father was never able to find out anything, either. All I know about my race is what I have learned through Elvish texts and talks with my father."

Thranduil nodded and sipped his wine slowly. When he was done, he threw his son a look that Amariell could not read, and regarded her again. "Would you wish to know of your heritage, Amariell? That is, if there was some way of finding out where you are truly from, would you wish to know?"

Why was he asking her such questions? Did he have a way of finding such matters out? "In all honesty, my lord," Amariell considered her words carefully. Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "I do not know. All my life I have been surrounded by elves. While I have not received the warmest welcome from all, the elves of Mirkwood are all I know. I suppose if I could find out where I am from, I would like to know. As far as that knowledge changing how I feel about my home and my family…"

She trailed off and looked now at Legolas, not caring if everyone at the table was able to read her expression. Amariell looked upon him, eyes full of love and of sorrow. He returned her look and squeezed her hand tighter. She literally shuttered as the energy from the contact coursed through her body. "I will never think of any other place in Middle Earth as home, my lord."

Again, Thranduil nodded. He beckoned to an elf that was standing to his right, who bowed, and left the room. "Very well, then. We shall eat." A half dozens elves emerged from a door on the side of the hall. Each carried two trays, which they set down in front of each diner. The rest of supper passed with very little conversation. The elf-maiden that was sitting across from Amariell engaged her in small talk a few times, but mainly, Legolas and Amariell talked to one another. He asked her about her father and her older brother, Allon, who was currently in Rivendell selling his father's bows and quivers and visiting a friend.

"How long has Allon been in Rivendell?" Legolas asked as he brought a forkful of greens to his mouth.

Amariell took a sip of wine, feeling her ears growing hot and tingly. This was the minor allergic reaction she had to wine, but it wasn't bad enough to make her stop drinking. The wine of Lord Thranduil was the finest she had ever tasted and she was already on her third goblet. She set her goblet down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Allon has been in Rivendell for five months so far. He wrote to me a little while back and said that he would be coming home soon. I cannot wait to see him. I miss him very much." At the thought of her older brother, Amariell's face grew somber. "Besides my father, he's the only other elf who cares about me. It never bothered him when his friends would come over and make fun of me because of my ears. He would just laugh at them and say, 'Her ears may be dull, but she's smarter than the lot of you fools combined.' Then he would turn to me and kiss my forehead."

Amariell sighed sadly at the memory. She really needed to stop drinking the wine. It was beginning to make her light-headed and Amariell was afraid she might say something she would regret. Legolas whispered something into her ear, but she was too rapt up in thoughts of her brother to hear what he had said. She turned and looked quizzically at him.

Legolas knew the look and he leaned in again to whisper his words into her ear. The close proximity to her ear gave him the chills and it took all his elven self-restraint not to stick out his tongue and trace its roundness. "Your brother isn't the only one who cares for you, Amariell." He saw and felt her shudder as his hot breath touched her ear.

She drew back and stared at him, not sure what to say. Perhaps the wine had gotten to him as well. She just gazed at him, sure that every emotion she was feeling was passing for all the hall to see over her face. She was about to reply, when Lord Thranduil pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Well, that was a lovely supper indeed. I am going to retire now, for as most of you know, I have a long journey I must go on tomorrow morn. Please, there will be dessert and entertainment for a while. Stay and enjoy. I bid you all a very good night." All the elves at the table rose and bowed to their Lord. Amariell, did so also, but only because Legolas grasped her hand and drew her up with him. She was quite dizzy and her head swam as she bowed.

"Legolas, my son," Thranduil turned to the younger elf and gestured for him to follow. "A word."

Legolas dropped Amariell's hand and went to his father, who placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gently guided him out the door. Amariell suddenly felt very alone, and, realizing she was still the only one standing, sat down quickly. She grabbed her goblet and downed the last of her drink.

Pellen turned to Amariell and addressed her for the first time since his snide remark before supper. "Best to leave the wine alone, Lady Amariell. Too much and Legolas might have to carry you home." As had happened before, the rest of the table laughed at his remark. Amariell simply stared at him and got up out of her chair. She threw her napkin down on the chair and lifted her dress as she turned around and moved away from the table full of laughing elves. Pellen made another comment, but Amariell wasn't paying attention and didn't hear it. It must have been directed at her and snide as well, for the table erupted in laughter for a third time that night.

With an infuriated growl, Amariell whipped around and addressed Pellen's back. "If you are going to insult me, Master Pellen, at least be elf enough to say it to my face. You coward."

Pellen, who had been about to take a sip of wine from his goblet, stopped midway to his mouth and got up. He set his goblet down on the table and turned to look at Amariell. His voice was not angry or embarrassed as he regarded her, rather it held an amused tone. "Why, my Lady, I have already told you what I think about you. Perhaps your ears are not as sharp as you would like to think." He paused and then added, disdainfully. "Firieth."

Amariell trembled with rage and thought for a moment that she was truly going to kill Pellen. She stepped closer to him and gaped at him, eyes aflame. She opened her mouth and was just about to utter the most insulting Elvish thing she could think of, when off to her right, Legolas stepped forward.

He spoke to the entire hall, but looked only at Pellen. "You all will all leave now. You have outstayed your welcome." Amariell had never heard Legolas speak with such a commanding tone before. His voice was calm, but his look was not. His eyes sparkled with distaste as he continued to glare at his friend. His tone softened somewhat as he spoke again, this time talking to Amariell. "Amariell, would you care to walk with me? I would like to discuss something with you."

She nodded, watching as the rest of the hall filed out, murmuring amongst themselves. Amariell had no doubt that their words were full of contempt for her, but she did not care. She turned to Legolas and waited. He moved next to her and smiled apologetically. She shook her head and they turned to walk out into the night. 

Pellen's voice stopped them. "I am sorry, Lady Amariell. It appears that I, too, have been affected by Lord Thranduil served."

Amariell looked back at Pellen and shrugged. "You are unkind by nature, Master Pellen. The wine does not magically bring out the part of you. At least you could be elf enough to admit your shortcomings instead of hiding behind a drink." Amariell finished, her voice not angry, but even. 

Legolas looked over at his friend, who was staring back at Amariell, unable to believe that she would speak to him so frankly. "We will discuss this later, Pellen. I wish to be alone with Amariell now, though." His voice was gentler than before, but he still didn't look his friend fully in the eye. Pellen nodded and left the hall.

"I am so sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to make waves."

He looked her in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and shook his head. "You have not made any waves, Amariell. Pellen deserved everything you just told him." Legolas laughed. "It's a pity no one told him that sooner. Might have changed the way he has turned out."

Amariell frowned doubtfully. "Three thousand years of thinking he is better than everyone else? I don't know, Legolas. He will not change overnight, no matter what is said to him." She looked into his eyes, scanning the depths she saw there. "But enough of your closed-minded companion. You wish to talk with me?"

By the time Legolas had remembered the reason for asking her on the walk, they were already out by the small pond and garden. There was a light breeze in the air which rustled the trees around them, but other than that it was a lovely spring night. Legolas led Amariell to a small bench that sat at edge of the small pond. He gestured for her to sit and when she did he, still began to talk. "My father is going to Rivendell tomorrow. The lord there, Elrond, has asked my father to travel there on some business that not even he will discuss with me. This troubles me, but is not the reason I asked you out here." 

He sat down next to her and smiled. He noticed that she was listening attentively, most likely because he mentioned Rivendell. He took her hand and was very pleased that she didn't recoil. "If you so wish, I can have a letter sent to Rivendell, to your brother. My father said he would take it and give to Allon, personally."

Amariell's eyes lit up and, unable to control her actions, leaned in and kissed Legolas on the cheek. "Oh thank you….thank you so much. I haven't been able to write him back because there is no one I know heading that way." She smiled brightly and it was all Legolas could do not to grab her and hug her tightly. "I so desire to write him and see how he is fairing in Rivendell. Thank you so much, Legolas."

He wanted to her to kiss him, but not on the cheek. He ached to taste her, knowing that she would taste sweet. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He was not one to fall head over heels for a woman he had just met, not to mention a mortal woman. He could not resist her and he did not know why. What was drawing him to her? Why did he feel like she was his other half? Perhaps it was because he had not known a woman's touch in almost two decades? He rejected that thought as soon as I popped into his mind. No, that wasn't like him, either. The way in which he wanted Amariell was more than just physical, although a strong sexual energy had passed between them more than a few times since they had met.

Amariell shook his leg lightly. "Legolas? Legolas, are you okay?"

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to clear his mind. He returned her concerned gaze and smiled. "Yes I am. I am sorry. I was…thinking."

She frowned at him. "Then you did not hear what I said?" He shook his head, a hint of embarrassment passing over his flawless cheeks. She continued. "I asked you if we could go inside so that I may write my letter now. If your father is leaving tomorrow morn, than I must write the letter as soon as possible."

To this Legolas nodded and got off the bench. "We can go to my chambers. I have ink and some parchment that you may use." He turned around to lead her, but then looked at her again. "Your father, will he not worry about you? Perhaps I should just take you home and then return early tomorrow morn for your letter, before my father leaves."

"No. That will be too early for you to get up and travel all that way to get my letter. Besides," She stepped closer to him, her eyes aflame with lust that she was not afraid to show him. She knew he felt the same way, she could feel the energy passing between them. She grabbed his hands with her own and pulled him closer to her body. Whispering she said, "I do not want to leave yet."

That was all Legolas needed to hear. He dropped her hand and cupped her face in his hands. Slowly and ever so gently, he brought her lips to meet his own. Her hands went to his back and she hugged him to her. The kiss remained soft, but full on, and quite passionate. They stayed in their loving embrace until, finally, Amariell pulled away.

She gasped for air, but her hands remained on Legolas's back. She licked her lips, his taste still on them, and looked deep into his eyes. There she surveyed his reaction. He made no move to break away. He had moved his hands from her face to her back and held on to her much the same as she held him, and he had the most contented look on his face. Amariell smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Legolas did not resist, instead he pulled her even tighter against his body, and kissed her deeper than the first time. He felt her shudder under his kiss and she moaned wantonly into his mouth.

It was Legolas who drew back this time. He was short of breath as well and he inhaled deeply. "Please, Amariell, do not think that I do this with all the maidens I ask to supper. I feel…" He searched for the right word and she looked at him, knowing what he meant, but letting him finish. "I feel connected to you. I cannot explain it. Never in all my thousands of years of life have I ever felt this way about anyone."

Amariell didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt the same things he had just described. She had not known him for even a day and already she knew she was going to spend the rest of her mortal life with him. She brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek as she spoke. "I cannot explain it either, Legolas. I feel just as you do." She laughed a bit as he leaned into her hand and kissed her palm. "I know you do not act this way with all the maidens. I don't know how I know this, exactly, but I do know it. I have never felt this way about anyone, either. These feelings exhilarate and petrify me at the same time."

"Do not fear this, Amariell. These feelings are new to me as well, but nothing that we should fear. It is right, what we feel. I know it is. We were meant to meet and fall in love. I know this and believe it to be true with all my heart."

"As do I. And I will not fight it, not at all." With that she kissed him again, this time letting her tongue slip into his mouth. He reached his hand up and undid the clasp that held her hair. A cascade of reddish-brown curls tumbled down over his hands and face. The flowers that had been in Amariell's hair fell to the ground, some landing on his tunic and the front of her dress. Legolas did not care, though and he continued to kiss Amariell's lips. Again they parted and she stepped back. She shook her head and the rest of the flowers fell out of her hair. 

He beamed at her and ran his hand through her soft curls. "You look so beautiful with your hair down, Amariell. It is such a unique color, so beautiful. It's a welcome change from the dull browns and blondes of the elf-maidens." 

Amariell grinned and tosses her long hair over her shoulder. "Come," She stretched out her hand and Legolas took it. "We can talk about my uniqueness inside. I must write the letter to my brother."

Legolas laughed and led her to his chambers.

****

*yeah, I know, it's long. But well worth it, right? Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!! I love the holiday season! Makes me all giddy and Martha Stewart like. Okay, you know the drill: click on that review button and MAKE SOME NOISE!!


	4. A Question of Immortality

****

*Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. These aren't all my characters. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

A Question of Immortality

"Why do you carry two bows and quivers?" 

Amariell walked into the clearing and set down her pack and the two bows she had slung over her shoulder. "One is for me and one is for you." Was her simple reply as she planted a light kiss on the mouth of her lover. 

Legolas returned her kiss and looked down to quiver at this feet. He bent down and picked it up. A tiny elated cry escaped his lips. "Oh, Amariell!" He turned the quiver around in his hands and as he did, gold etched bird he had fallen in love with appeared. He looked up at Amariell, who was beaming vibrantly. "It's the quiver your father made. Why did you bring it to practice?" 

Amariell rolled her eyes. "It's for you, Legolas. My father gives it to you as a gift." As Legolas opened his mouth, Amariell held up her hand. "He will not accept any payment. He knew you would offer, as did I. His payment, he says, is that the best archer in all of Mirkwood will be using his bow and carrying around his quiver." 

Legolas pulled Amariell into his arms and kisses her wholly on the lips. "Because I cannot thank your father in such a way, I thank you." He said when he'd pulled away. 

Amariell laughed loudly. "No, I would hope you would not thank my father in such a manner." 

Legolas beamed and picked up his new bow. Slinging the quiver over his shoulder and situating it on his back, he pulled an arrow out of it. He looked over at Amariell and saw that she had already notched her arrow. Legolas notched his own and came to stand next to her. 

"Okay, now spread your feet a bit wider apart. No, no…like this, Amariell." He got into his archery stance and pointed to his own feet with his notched arrow. Amariell nodded and copied his stance. Legolas nodded approvingly and set his bow down. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, knowing that they would be tense because they always were. "Meleth nin, you need to relax. If your shoulders are not relaxed you won't hit your target." 

He began to massage her tense shoulders, which caused Amariell to sigh longingly. "If you continue to massage me like that, elf, I will not be focused on the target at all." 

He laughed and kissed her neck, which only made her worse. She moaned with both irritation and desire. He laughed again and backed away. "Okay, okay. I will not torment you...now." The last part he added with a smile, though he knew she could not see it. Amariell smiled too, knowing that he was smiling himself, and shook her head. His definition of torture left something to be desired, for it only involved passionate kissing and an occasional grope.

Finally, after correcting her stance several times, Amariell was ready to practice. Legolas watched as his love shot through piece after piece of fruit. She was learning quickly, her dedication to archery showing every time she picked up her bow. Legolas smiled again and again as she looked back at him to gauge his reaction of her progress. Now, if only she could get her stance down, Legolas thought.

As the day wore on, Legolas and Amariell moved on to some meditation exercises, then sat down to have lunch. Amariell had packed lunch this time and as she reached into her pack, Legolas regarded her. 

"My father asked me today when you would be gracing us with your presence at our supper table again. I told him that I would ask you today, at practice." Amariell smiled over at him as she took out four containers filled with food and set them down between Legolas and herself. He took the goblet she offered him and titled his head slightly at her. "My father likes you, Amariell. It's rare that he likes the maidens I choose to court. Usually he just suspects that they reciprocate my feelings because I am a prince. He genuinely does like you, though, and that makes me immeasurably happy." 

Amariell looked at him deadpan. "Why else would I let you woe me, Prince Legolas? You are royalty, after all." 

Legolas simply stared at her in shock, unable to speak. He wasn't certain he had heard her correctly. She continued to look at him, her face unchanging as she poured him some wine. He swallowed and looked at his goblet, most troubled with her admission. Her laughter brought his eyes back to her face and he saw that she was smiling evilly and nibbling on a piece of vegetable. At his flabbergasted look, she laughed harder. 

Finally, after a few seconds, she calmed down and inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. "Oh," She gasped, clutching her breast. "Oh, Legolas, you should see the look on your face. You look positively stunned!" 

"You were joking then?" Was his reply. His face softened at bit, from stunned to mildly amused. Amariell nodded. 

"Of course I was joking! Oh Legolas, I love you and you know it. Prince or no prince, you are the elf I wish to spend the rest of my mortal life with." 

Legolas's growing smile faded as she mentioned her mortal life. He was so caught up in his love for Amariell, that sometimes he forgot that she wasn't immortal, that she wasn't an elf. Seeing his look, the smile that faded from his lips, Amariell instantly knew what was wrong. She sighed, suddenly depressed. The topic of her mortality hadn't come up in a while. It was a sore subject for both of them. Sometimes she thought that Legolas forgot she was mortal, perhaps not by choice, but because they rarely talked about it. Truth be told, Amariell was happier not talking about it at all. She knew it was a pipe dream, but she almost had herself convinced that if she didn't think about it, if she didn't mention her mortality, she wouldn't have to deal with it. Amariell couldn't even fathom her life without Legolas and the thought of only being able to spend a limited amount of time with him broke her heart. 

The idea broke Legolas's heart too. He had discussed the topic of mortality with is father since meeting Amariell. He had inquired if there was any way she could extend her life beyond the expected hundred years. Her father said he knew of no potion, spell, chant, or charm that could extend Amariell's life. This had greatly saddened Legolas, but he still hadn't given up. He searched through every book he could find in his father's study that dealt with the subject of mortality and immortality, even the joining of the two. A few weeks ago his father had come to him with the possibility of speaking to Lord Elrond, for he was half-elven. Perhaps he could give Legolas some answers to his inquiries. Legolas had already known about Elrond's mixed heritage, but had not thought to ask the Lord of Rivendell about it. Before he didn't feel it was right to pry, but now he felt justified in asking. He was willing to travel the long distance to Rivendell to talk with Elrond in the hope that there was some way to extend Amariell's life, even if by a few years. Legolas was willing to do just about anything for Amariell. He loved her so much. 

"We should go to Rivendell." Amariell stopped eating her lembas and looked at him, eyebrows raised. He nodded his head insistently and continued. "Yes, we will go to Rivendell and inquire of Lord Elrond if there are any known ways of extending a mortal's life. He would know, he has to, he is half-elven.. If he doesn't know, then he might know someone who does." His voice was hurried and excited as he spoke.

Amariell held up her hands to stop him. "Legolas, slow down. Rivendell is a far journey, my love." Her eyes grew dark then and she felt the sting of tears forming. "Besides, I do not think there is any way in which I can extend my life." 

Legolas's brow furrowed at her reaction and drew nearer to her, grasping both her hands. His voice became suddenly soft and a great sadness filled his beautiful blue eyes. "I do not want to loose you. What you said, 'I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you', it got me thinking. I know we don't talk about this subject much, but I think we need to talk about it now. No longer is your mortality enough for me. I want to be with you forever. I won't loose you, Amariell." 

Legolas did not expect the reaction he got from her. She pulled her hands away, rather roughly, and turned from him. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "I don't want to hear this. You know there is nothing that can be done, Legolas. Do not torture yourself, or me, by harboring any false hopes." Her voice cracked and the tears spilled from her eyes. "My mortality has to be enough for you, for it is all I have to give." 

Legolas shook his head and reached out to touch her shoulder. She recoiled again. His voice was pleading as he spoke. "What if there was a way? What if there was SOME way that you could become immortal? I am willing to go to the farthest reaches of Middle Earth if there is even the smallest chance that I will find something, anything, that will enable you be with me forever." 

Amariell whirled on him, tears streaking down her face. Her eyes were sad, so incredibly sad, but her voice was harsh as she spoke. "Then you will travel alone, Legolas." Throwing her lembas down to the ground, Amariell stood, and turned her whole body away from him. "I am sorry if my short life isn't enough for you. Perhaps I was foolish in thinking that a relationship between you and I would work. You are being so selfish." 

Legolas stood as well and gazed at her back. A sudden gust of wind took up her loose tresses and he watched with love and sadness as her beautiful curls swirled in the wind. When the wind died down, he spoke. "I know you do not mean what you say, Amariell. I know that you are upset and that my hasty words have filled you with anger. For that I am sorry. You want what I say to be true just as much as I do." His voice was tender as he spoke. 

Amariell's was not. "Do I, Legolas? Do I want immortality? You seem so certain of my answer. But have you asked me? Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I am happy with being mortal and that I will gladly spend the rest of my days with you." 

She looked at him now and began to sob. "Don't you see that is all I can promise? I am not an elf, Legolas. I cannot spend all of eternity with you. This…this hope that you hold…I cannot hold it with you. I cannot afford to believe in such fantasies. Because if I do and it turns out that there is no hope, I would surely die of a broken heart. Can't you understand that?"

Legolas reached out for Amariell and when she did not move away, he held her tightly to him. He kissed her soft curls and rocked her back and forth as she wept into his chest. He had been hasty with his words and he regretted all that he had said. Legolas should have discussed it more with Amariell before making such rash decisions. He hadn't meant to upset her, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He would have given anything to make her tears go away.

It was a long while before either of them spoke. He let Amariell cry on his shoulder for as long as she needed. Finally, after her sobs had quieted down a bit, Legolas kissed her forehead and cupped her tear stained face with both his hands. "Two hundred years or two thousand years. It makes no difference to me, Amariell, as long as I have you. " A tear slipped down his cheek and he swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was tightening in his throat. "I am so sorry for my harsh words. I was being selfish and I did not consider your feelings before I suggested such things. I love you so much, Amariell. The thought of loosing you, even hundreds of years from now, scares me beyond belief."

Amariell sniffed and smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry, too. Of course I want what you say to be true. I want nothing more than to be with you forever, Legolas. But it is not possible. You and I both know that. Why lie to ourselves and create false hope?"

"I'm not sure that there isn't any hope, Amariell. I have not exhausted all possibilities. There may not be any way of extending your life now, but who knows what will happen in the years to come. I will not give up hope until I am completely certain that there are no more options." He added quickly as he saw his love's eyes fill with tears again. "I am sorry if this upsets you still, but I will not give up."

Amariell shook her head as fresh tears spilled over her cheeks. "No. No it's not that anymore. I am so lucky to have you, my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips for a long, passionate kiss. The two lovers were so rapt up in one another that they did not see or hear the elf that emerged from the woods behind them.

Pellen gazed at his prince and Amariell locked in a tight and loving embrace. He honestly did not see what Legolas found so fascinating about the mortal woman. Pellen knew for a fact that Legolas had courted elves much more beautiful than this mortal, Amariell. Yet Legolas insisted that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Pellen supposed he had no real reason to dislike Amariell. The only time she had acted unkind to him was when he said unkind things to her and it was clear to Pellen that she was positively enamored with Legolas. He just did not want to see his prince's heart broken. He and Legolas had grown up together in the palace and they were the best of friends. He looked out for Legolas and, in turn, Legolas looked out for him. One always went to the other for advice and Pellen held secrets about his prince that he would keep for all eternity. But looking at the two of them now, wrapped up in one another's arms, Pellen felt a twinge of an emotion that he had not felt in a long time. 

Elves, though they do not show them often, did posses emotions. Pellen had known many, many emotions throughout his three thousand years of life. The emotion that rose in his heart as he watched the two lovers was, indeed, jealousy. At first Pellen chose to deny his jealous feelings, instead making fun of Amariell and writing her off as just another mortal. He suspected that she had gotten the same type of reaction from most of the elves that had met her. Eventually, jealousy is supposed to fade. With Pellen it did not and he suspected he knew why. Amariell was a threat to his and Legolas's relationship. Subconsciously Pellen knew that, if the opportunity ever arose, Legolas would renounce his immortality in order to share the same fate as his lover. He had not come out and said such a thing to Pellen, but they both knew it was true. Pellen knew that nothing he could say to Legolas would change his mind. Since meeting Amariell, his friend had changed. Pellen knew that even though the two had only known one another for a short time, Amariell was the woman that Legolas was going to marry. Again, Legolas had not said anything of the sort to Pellen, but it was something that did not need to be said aloud. Just as the thought of loosing his beloved tore Legolas apart, so too did the thought of Pellen loosing his best friend.

Pellen cleared his throat. "Legolas?"

The two lovers separated immediately and Legolas reached to his belt and gripped his knife hilt. Instinctively, Legolas stepped in front of Amariell in order to protect her from any harm. When he saw that it was Pellen who stood before them, he relaxed his stance and let got of his knife. "Pellen. How long have you been there?"

Pellen bowed slightly and eyed Amariell, who had come to stand next to Legolas. "Forgive me, Legolas. I did not mean to startle you and Lady Amariell. Your father sent me to find you. He has received some disturbing news and he requires your presence at the palace immediately."

Legolas's face grew apprehensive. "Disturbing new? Of what kind and where from?"

"These things he would not tell me. He asked me to find you and bring you back to the palace at once. I suspect he is pacing in his study as we speak. Legolas, your father is very distressed."

"How long ago did this disturbing news arrive in Mirkwood?" Legolas inquired, racking his brain to think of what this news could possibly be.

Pellen looked directly into Legolas's clear blue eyes. "It came about an hour ago." 

Pellen looked like he was about to add something, but did not. Legolas looked him over carefully and then decided to press his friend harder. "Speak Pellen, I can see that you wish to say something more than you have. What is it?"

Pellen sighed and shook his head slowly. "Legolas, I do not want to guess at matters such as these." Seeing the look Legolas gave him, he continued. "I cannot say for certain, but I think the news is come from Rivendell."

"Rivendell?" Amariell spoke for the first time. She stepped closer to Pellen and regarded him with a wary look. "Why do you suspect this news is from Rivendell?"

Again Pellen sighed. "It may just be a coincidence, but Elrohir and Elladan have arrived in Mirkwood. I was not in the palace when they were brought before Lord Thranduil, but I came back from running errands to see them escorted to their chambers. I stopped by the kitchen and there was talk of two extra guests for supper from Rivendell. Your father summoned me then, Legolas and he was indeed perturbed. He told me to drop what I was doing and to find you at once. Legolas please, do not linger here any longer. We must get back to the palace. Your father awaits." Pellen's voice was growing more distressed by the minute.

Nodding, Legolas turned to Amariell. "My love, we must return to the palace. You shall eat with us tonight and meet the sons of Elrond, half-elven." 

Amariell shook her head. "I cannot. My father is celebrating the day of his birth tonight and I am making him dinner. I will meet up with you afterwards if you so wish, but I cannot make it to your table tonight." Picking up the food from their picnic and stuffing it into her pack, she continued to speak to Legolas. "Your father requires you, Legolas. Whatever this news is, it sounds urgent. You go home now and find out what is wrong. I will meet these elves, Elladan and Elrohir, another time."

Legolas nodded reluctantly and grabbed Amariell's arm as she walked past him to pick up her bow and quiver. He gazed at her and smiled, bringing her lips to his again. "Very well. I will let you know what the news is about. I will try to stop by tonight and thank your father for his gifts. Namarie, meleth nin."

Amariell brought her free hand up to his cheek and caressed it lovingly. "Namarie, melethron." Pushing him gently toward Pellen she grinned and gestured off toward the woods. "Now hurry."

Legolas kissed her hand as he left her and nodded at Pellen. Amariell watched as he and Pellen broke out into a brisk trot and disappeared into the woods. Sighing, Amariell picked up the last of her things and headed off in the direction of her home.

****

*So, uh, how's about clickin' on that review button and givin' me an ego boost?


	5. Disturbing News

****

* Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tolkien is God, please don't sue, blah blah blah….

**Okay, this is the chapter where I REALLY start twisting the books and movie to suit my own evil needs. I simply want to forewarn those of you who are strict Tolkien fans and don't like it when writers like myself change stuff and make crap up. Then again, if any of you were like that, you wouldn't be reading my fic, now would you? As a side note, Legolas and Amariell have been together for a little over 6 months at this point. I don't think I explained that in the LAST chapter, so I'm putting it at the beginning of this one. Hope you enjoy!

****

Disturbing News

The sun had just disappeared for the day as Pellen and Legolas came upon the palace. Pellen gestured for his friend to hand him his bow, quiver, and pack. Legolas did so and then entered the front courtyard of his home. The instant he walked into the palace, he knew something was amiss. He could feel the tension that hung like a cloud over his home and immediately set off to find his father.

Legolas knew that his father would be in his study so that was the first place he looked. Coming upon large doors to his father's study, Legolas knocked and called out. "Father?" His sharp elven ears picked up more than one voice inside, all of which ceased as he called out.

"Come in Legolas." Legolas pushed open the heavy doors as soon as he got his reply and entered his fathers gigantic study. Growing up, Legolas knew that if his father was no where else to be found in the palace, he was inside his study. The younger elf supposed it was a retreat of a sort for his father, although Legolas could never guess why the older elf chose to stay cooped up indoors. Thranduil's study held all his texts, maps, and various other prized possessions. Great tapestries hung from the walls, jewels and other rarities were encased in displays all throughout the huge room, and there was only one key that unlocked all of the elf lord's riches. Thranduil wore that key around his neck, tucked inside whatever tunic or robe he happened to be wearing, and to Legolas's knowledge had never once taken it off. 

Inside his fathers study now stood Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, half-elven of Rivendell. It had been a while since Legolas had last seen the twins, at least five hundred years or so. The brothers resembled their father in that they had long, flowing, brown hair, but their eyes were a deep emerald, like their mothers. Their faces were very young looking, despite the fact that they were nearly a thousand years older than Legolas. The brothers stood before Thranduil's large desk, dressed still in their riding clothes of thin leggings, loose tunics and tall boots.

The twins regarded Legolas, exchanged greetings and Legolas joined them before his fathers desk. Legolas regarded his father with concern. He did, indeed, look distressed. 

"Father, what is this troubling news?"

Thranduil sighed faintly and clasped his hands together in front of him on the desk. He did not answer his son, rather he looked over to where Elladan and Elrohir stood. At their look, he nodded, gravely. Taking this as his cue, Elladan stepped forward and regarded Legolas. "There comes troubling news from Rivendell, Legolas. My father has received word from Gandalf the Grey that the ring of power has been found. It moves to Rivendell as we speak." Legolas simply stared at Elladan as he spoke. When he finished, Legolas shook his head in disbelief. He was told by his father, many years ago, that this day might come. 

Lord Elrond had been at the last alliance of elves and men three thousand years ago where Sauron himself had been slain, but not destroyed. The One Ring was taken by the foolish mortal, Isildur and had gone missing, a very long time ago, after his death. If the ring got back to Mordor, then Sauron would be able to use its power to build a stronger army than the one he had before. If that were to happen, Legolas knew that all of Middle Earth would be lost to the Dark Lord. For quite a while now, Legolas had felt a shadow pass over his home, his beautiful Mirkwood. A shadow that threatened to obliterate all it came in contact with. He knew for certain now that the shadow was from Mordor. 

"Where was it found?" Was Legolas's simple question.

It was Elrohir who answered. "Among the Halflings, in the Shire. It has been there for quite some time, unbeknownst to any of us. Alas, the only creature who knew of its whereabouts was captured by the Dark Lord and, under unimaginable torture I am sure, has told where it lies. Sauron has sent the Nazgul to bring it back to Mordor."

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "This is most distressing, indeed. Is this terrible news the only reason you have come to Mirkwood?" Legolas knew there was more to the twins visit.

The brothers shook their heads and spoke in unison. "No." 

Elladan replied. "My father has called a meeting of the Council to discuss what must be done. Action must be taken to prevent the ring from getting into Sauron's hands again. It must be destroyed, Legolas."

"We came to Mirkwood to gather representatives to sit at the meeting of the Council." Elrohir spoke up.

For the first time since Legolas entered the study, his father spoke. "Legolas, you will accompany Elladan and Elrohir to Rivendell in the morning. I can trust no other with this task. You will represent Mirkwood at Elrond's meeting." Legolas looked at his father and nodded reluctantly. He was proud that his father had chosen him, but at the same time, all he could think about was Amariell.

As if reading his mind, Thranduil continued. "You will gather a party of no more than four riders to accompany you to Rivendell. They will be for your protection and will also represent Mirkwood at the meeting of the Council. Choose wisely."

Legolas cleared his throat as his father finished. Choose wisely? Was his father trying to tell him something? "Father? May I speak to you for a moment please?"

Thranduil nodded and got out of his chair. Elladan and Elrohir took Legolas's tone to mean that son wanted to be alone with father for this talk. The two bowed to Lord Thranduil and then to Legolas. 

"Lord Thranduil, thank you for your time. My brother and I will return to our chambers and freshen up for supper." Thranduil nodded as the brothers turned and left the study. 

Legolas looked at his father, not saying anything until Thranduil turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "If you think she is ready than take her with you, Legolas. You do not need to ask for my permission."

Legolas couldn't say he was entirely shocked that his father had known exactly what he was going to ask. With a small smile, he sighed his relief. "I have been training Amariell for a while now, father. I think she is ready to handle what this trip may entail. Besides, she has never been outside of Mirkwood and I would like to be the one who introduces her to the outside world."

At this, Thranduil shook his head. His voice was a gentle warning as he spoke. "Legolas, dark times approach. The outside world is not safe anymore. The journey to Rivendell is strenuous enough as it is. Now, Elladan and Elrohir report orc movement throughout this region. Do not take Amariell with you if it is scenery you wish to show her. She must be up to the long, difficult, and now dangerous journey. I know you would hate to see anything bad happen to her."

"Yes, I know that father. I think she's ready." Legolas sat on the edge of his father's desk and followed him as he walked around the room. "I will ask her when I go to meet her tonight. If she says she would rather not come, than I will respect her wishes. But I think she will be very anxious to accompany me to Rivendell. Allon, her brother, is still there. I know she wants to see him."

Thranduil walked over to one of his many shelves of texts and absently ran his long, slender fingers over their leather bound spines. "That is fine, Legolas. Just as long as she is made aware of the danger." He turned back to his son and regarded him with satisfaction. "I think she will make an excellent addition to your party."

Thranduil came to stand next to his son. As Legolas stood, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "What shall I tell her is our purpose in journeying to Rivendell? I do not think she knows about the ring of power or of Sauron."

Thranduil considered his options before answering. "Tell her the truth, Legolas. She will find out eventually. Better to hear it from you, if the world as she knows it is in danger of ending." The last bit he added with a subtle smirk.

Legolas didn't know whether to laugh or scold his father for such negative thinking. He did neither. Instead he faced his father and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I will tell her all I can without worrying her. I do not want her to fret over matters that she cannot change."

"She may not be able to change them, but we must, Legolas. If we do not…" Thranduil trailed off as his son raised his hands to stop him. He did not need to continue because they both knew what would happen if the One Ring was not destroyed. 

"Father, I do not want you worrying about this, either. We will prevail, we must. We have no other option. The Council will know what to do." He smiled assuredly and added. "I will see you at supper."

Thranduil nodded, but said nothing. Legolas bowed slightly and left the study. Thranduil wondered if he was ever going to see his son again. He feared the upcoming meeting of the Council and what it would mean. He knew that whatever decisions they made would be in the best interests of all concerned, but he couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety that rose within him. Finally, Thranduil decided that it would be better if he heeded his son's advice and didn't think about the disturbing news until he had to. With one last look around his study, Thranduil opened the doors, stepped out, and locked them behind him. He had a feast to attend. The time for worrying is not over, he told himself, but it must be placed aside for now. With a weary and burdened sigh, Thranduil walked off toward the music and the voices he heard rising in the night. 

****

*Clicky, clicky…….


	6. Confronting a Friend

****

*OMG!!! I forgot to add this chapter!!! I was just re-reading my fic and I realized that I had COMPLETELY left this chapter out!! I am SO sorry, my lovelies!! I beg your forgiveness!! Hope you like it……

** Disclaimer: Tolkein owns the peoples, places, and events in LOTR and I own the made up peoples and events. J.R.R. is (sadly) dead and I am alive, toying with his ideas like only a TRUE LOTR fan fic writer can! I would like to thank my shower for giving me the idea for this fic and I would like to thank J.R.R Tolkein for having a brilliant imagination and coming up with LOTR in the first place. Okay, an odd disclaimer I know, but what do you want from me? It's 3:00am and I am exhausted! *nods once* Exactly.

Confronting a Friend

The desert dishes had just been cleared and Lord Thranduil had bade his guests a good night. The Great Hall began to clear and Legolas took this opportunity to seek out Pellen. He scanned the room, his sharp elven eyes searching for his friend. He finally spotted him over by the terrace, Elladan and Elrohir flanking him. Legolas slowly pushed his way through the small crowd of elves that had gathered by the entrance to the hall. When he came upon Pellen and the twins, they stopped whatever it was they were discussing and greeted him. 

"Ah, Legolas. I was just having the most interesting conversation with Elladan and Elrohir. We were discussing mortals, if you can believe that. It seems that, nowadays, no elven palace is complete without one." Pellen's voice was sardonic as he slowly sipped his wine and glanced in Legolas's direction. 

Legolas sighed. He knew where this conversation was going and he didn't approve of it at all. He was exhausted and not really in the mood to listen to Pellen's sarcasm. "What are you talking about, Pellen?" He inquired. 

It was Elrohir who spoke. "Pellen was telling us about your friend, Amariell. He told us that she is mortal who was raised by an elf. He remarked how interesting it was to have a mortal living among our people. I told him how Rivendell has Aragorn." 

Legolas shot Pellen an angered look at the mention of his love, Amariell. How dare Pellen mention her to Elladan and Elrohir. She was none of his, or their, business. 

Legolas said nothing, however, until Elrohir had finished speaking. He chose not to acknowledge what Pellen had said regarding Amariell and instead asked about Aragorn. "Ah yes, Aragorn. How is he fairing? It has been quite some time since I have spoken with him." 

"He is doing quite well, actually. When I told him Elladan and I were coming here, he bide me give you his greetings. I would have given you his message earlier, but I didn't think your father's study was the most appropriate of places." 

Legolas waved Elrohir's apology off. "No, you were quite right, Elrohir. I will have my chance to see him soon, in light of recent events." 

At this, Pellen stopped his wine goblet halfway to his mouth and stared at his prince. "You are going to Rivendell, Legolas?" 

Legolas nodded, deciding that now would be the best time to make his offer to Pellen. "Yes. I am accompanying Elladan and Elrohir there tomorrow morn, actually. I was hoping that you would join me on the journey. My father has given me orders to gather a party of four riders for my protection. I would like you to be one of them, Pellen." 

Pellen inclined his head as an acceptance. "Of course, Legolas. I would be honored to ride with you to Rivendell. Have you decided whom the other three riders will be?" 

Legolas nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Yes. I was thinking of asking Cäowen, Thaleon, and," he braced himself for his friend's reaction. "Amariell." 

Pellen remained silent, simply staring at his friend. He didn't have to say anything for Legolas could tell exactly what he was thinking. Legolas, too, kept his mouth shut, deciding he didn't want to get into an argument with his friend in front of their guests. 

Elladan, confused as to why there was sudden uncomfortable silence, took the opportunity to excuse himself. "I grow weary. I think I shall retire for the night. I will see you both tomorrow morn." 

Elrohir nodded in agreement with his brother's suggestion. "Yes. I, too, grow weary. Get a lot of rest, Legolas and Pellen. Tomorrow's journey will start early and you will need to be well rested." 

Legolas and Pellen murmured their goodnights to the twins, who turned and left the now empty hall. Pellen took the break in the silence to express to Legolas his feelings regarding the last choice for his party. "You want to travel all the way to Rivendell with Amariell as your guard? The girl can barely hit a moving target, Legolas. She will not be able to protect you." 

Legolas walked past his friend, ignoring his snide remarks for the moment, and walked out onto the terrace. The night was cool and clear, a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the tathar trees just below the balcony. Pellen walked up next to Legolas, who had come to stand by the stone railing. He rested his hands now on the cold stone, waiting for the elf prince to speak. It was a few moments before Legolas did speak, but when he did, his voice was tired and irritated. 

"Aside from the fact that you have no idea of Amariell's progress with archery, I know she cannot protect me all by herself. That's why I am asking you, Thaleon, and Cäowen to come as well." He turned now to his friend, brow furrowed. "What is it you have against her, Pellen? She is the sweetest and most endearing woman I have ever met. I love her greatly and I know that she returns my love equally. What I don't understand is what makes you hate her so." 

Pellen closed his eyes. He did not want to have this conversation with Legolas. He did not want his friend to hate him. All the emotions from before, the jealousy and sadness that Pellen had been feeling ever since Amariell appeared, returned to him then. Before he could bite his tongue, the words were out of his mouth. "She does not love you, Legolas, she has an infatuation with you. She sees you as someone who is wiser than she, someone who can guide her and teach her. Amariell is young, even by a mortal's standards. Too young to know anything about love, much less the emotional bond that is the love elves share. She knows nothing about that." 

Pellen's harsh words stung Legolas like a slap to the face. He had no idea that his friend felt this way about Amariell. He gaped at Pellen, his eyes full of hurt. That hurt soon turned into anger, however, as Legolas responded to his friends remarks. "Pellen, she was raised by elves. I would assume her father taught her the beliefs of our people where love is concerned. Regardless, you know nothing about Amariell or what she is capable of understanding. She has given you no reason to dislike her, yet you have done nothing but criticize her from day one. I can love whomever my heart desires, as can Amariell. Age has nothing to do with it, nor does race. So what if she's mortal and I'm an elf. What does that matter, Pellen?" 

Pellen's voice was equally fierce. "I do not want you to die for her!" He slapped the cold stone railing with his hands. He turned away from Legolas because he did not want the other elf to see the great sadness and anger that lie within his dark eyes. Legolas, who was about to shout back, closed his mouth. Never, in all their thousands of years of friendship, had Legolas ever seen Pellen so angry or hurt. Then he thought about his friend's words and his anger dissipated, replaced by confusion. 

Legolas regarded his friend's back. "Die for her? Who said anything about dying?" 

"You mean to tell me that you, if the option was presented, you would not renounce your immortality to be with her?" Pellen turned a less than convinced look on Legolas. He had taken a deep breath and calmed himself a bit, but his tone still held a hint of anger. 

Legolas spread his hands widely and answered. "What purpose would that serve? Besides, you know as well as I that it is impossible for me to do such a thing. The renouncing of one's immortality can only be done by the half elven. I am not half elf." He paused for a moment before continuing. "It's true I'm trying to find a way of extending her life by any means I can, but what you have said is an impossibility. I would have thought you knew that."

Pellen sighed and looked away from his friend. He stared down over the balcony to the small pond just below, watching the moon's reflection. "Yes, I do know that." He turned back to his friend. He looked Legolas in the eyes and laughed just a little. "It's just that, I see how much you love her. You have only known this girl for a little while, but I know how much she means to you. I'm just scared that, while you're searching for a way to extend her mortality, if you should come across something that could cut your immortality short, you might use it. You are my best friend, Legolas. You and I have been friends for almost three thousand years. The thought of you not being around for another three thousand scares me."

Legolas laughed a little as well and placed his hand on Pellen's shoulder. He turned his friend around to look him in the eye. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Now you know how I feel about losing Amariell. Now you know why I will do whatever it takes to see if I can extend her life. Even if it is possible, I promise you I will not cut my own life short. Besides, Amariell would never let me do that." He laughed and thumped Pellen's shoulder playfully. "I am afraid you are stuck with me for another three thousand years, my friend."

Pellen smiled, but then regained his composure. "I am sorry for my words, Legolas. I did not mean to upset you. I know how much you love Amariell. I know you will do what you can. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." 

Legolas smiled brightly and, again, thumped Pellen's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. That means a lot to me. And I am happy that you will accompany me to Rivendell, despite your feelings toward Amariell."

Pellen nodded as Legolas let go of his shoulder. "Of course I will ride with you, my Prince. I will go with you wherever you ask."

"I am very glad to hear you say that, Pellen. I want you to know that I am sorry I have not discussed Amariell with you before now. I did not know you felt so strongly about her." 

Pellen shook his head and waved off Legolas's apology. "No, Legolas. You do not owe me any apologies. You do not owe me any explanations either. I understand now how much she means to you. I see her in a new light and I am going to apologize for all my harsh words to her over the months. It was not right of me to treat her in such a manner." 

Legolas shook his head. "But if we had discussed things before, perhaps we could have avoided any ill feelings. And I do owe you both an apology and an explanation. You are my best friend, Pellen. Amariell or no Amariell, nothing will ever break the bond that you and I have shared since childhood. I want you to like Amariell just as much as I do, for I believe she is the one whom I will marry. It would break my heart if I was torn between my love and my best friend." 

Again Pellen shook his head and looked at Legolas, his face apologetic. "Legolas, you know I would never ask you to choose between us. Besides, a mortal woman who can steal the heart of an elf prince can't be all that bad, can she?" 

Legolas laughed at this and Pellen joined in. The two friends watched the stars as they glittered above them and chatted about trivial things for a few minutes. Then Pellen remembered the question he meant to ask Legolas before they had started talking about Amariell. 

He turned to the elf prince now, his demeanor serious. "I meant to ask you before, Legolas, why are we going to Rivendell?" 

At first Legolas did not answer his friend. He simply stared out at the small pond below, trying to think of the best way to tell Pellen the disturbing news. "Do you remember the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, Pellen?" 

Pellen nodded. "Yes. Well, I remember my father telling me about it. I was not born yet, so all I know is come form what my father has told me. It was the battle where the mortal, Isildur, took the ring of power from the Dark Lord Sauron after destroying him. Lord Elrond was at that battle, was he not?" 

Legolas nodded, but said nothing. Pellen continued. "Why do you bring it up? What does a three thousand year old battle have to do with us traveling to Rivendell?" He asked curiously. 

"Pellen, the One Ring has been found. The shadow that has been ever growing out of Mordor is now moving over our home and it threatens to consume and destroy all that we hold dear. Sauron wishes to take back the ring and we cannot let that happen. We are going to Rivendell to attend the Council of Elrond. There it will be decided the best course of action for dealing with this awful news." 

Pellen's mouth was agape as he listened to Legolas. "So it's true then?" 

"Is what true?" 

"What I have heard. There has been talk of such an event. The ring of power being found, the meeting of a council that has not been called for thousands of years, the gathering of elves, men, and dwarves in Rivendell. The palace is alive with gossip. I didn't think it genuine until Elladan and Elrohir arrived and now you tell me it is so. What I don't understand is what the meeting of the Council will accomplish? How can we destroy an evil that has no form?" 

Legolas looked to Pellen now and saw the fear in his friends eyes that he, himself, felt deep within. He wanted to reassure his friend, but he knew he could not. "I am not certain, my friend. The answer lies in the destruction of the One Ring, that much I know. How the ring will be destroyed is something that only the Council can answer. That is why we must go to Rivendell." Legolas stood, for he and Pellen had set themselves down on the stone of the balcony. He brushed his leggings off and looked again at his friend. 

"I must go see Amariell. I promised her I would come to her after supper and now I must go to her with the troubling news. I will ask her to ride with us, but I do not know if she will." 

Pellen stood and brushed himself off as well. He smiled at Legolas. "You know she will follow you, just as I. I will retire now and see you in the morn, my dear friend." The two elves embraced and Pellen retreated back into the palace. Legolas turned and walked down the stairs of the balcony. He walked to the stables behind the palace and took out his steed. He mounted the beautiful white horse and whispered in its attentive ears their destination. With lightening speed, the horse shot forward and carried his master to the door of his beloved. 

****

*Not too shabby for a voided chapter is it?? Clicky, clicky my precioussseessssss… 


	7. A History Lesson

***Disclaimer: I wish I was brilliant enough to have thought up LOTR, but I wasn't. So Tolkien gets the credit for that. I did, however, come up with this story all by meself. I guess that says something, right? Anyway, getting back to the disclaimer, Tolkien owns it all, I'm just a fanatic fan fic writer, so don't sue me. Enjoy!**

A History Lesson

Amariell was just putting away the last of the dishes when she heard the horse hooves outside. Smiling, Amariell wiped her hands on the rag next to the sink and stole a quick glance at herself in the mirror. 

Arcollo looked up from his workbench in the next room as his daughter dashed past him and flung open the door. Suppressing a smile and shaking his head, the craftsman waited to hear the elated cry of his daughter as she flew into the arms of the Prince of Mirkwood. Arcollo had not doubt that it was Legolas Greenleaf who just arrived. "Legolas! Oh my love, I was wondering when you would show up." Arcollo smiled this time as he was reminded of the way his wife used to greet him while they were courting. He was suddenly saddened by the memory of his wife, who had long since passed. Arcollo's wife, Rïana, had passed away while bringing their son, Allon, into the world. That was almost two thousand years ago, now. He could still hear his wife's laugh and see her sweet face in his mind. He sighed. 

"Father, look who has come to wish you a joyous day of birth." Arcollo stood up and turned to greet Legolas. The instant he looked at the young elf, he knew something was wrong. While the fair haired prince wore a smile that could charm an orc, Arcollo could feel that he was holding something back. He did not think that whatever was wrong was for his ears, so he said nothing. Still, the ripple of worry and apprehension that passed over Arcollo's body gave him pause. He frowned quickly, then regained composure. 

His fleeting expression was not lost on Amariell, or Legolas for that matter. "Father? What is wrong?" His daughter asked, eyeing him with concern. Arcollo noticed that Legolas looked away and shut his eyes for a moment. He looked almost guilty, Arcollo thought. 

He smiled at his daughter and touched her cheek affectionately. "I am fine, my dear." He turned to Legolas and inclined his head. "Greeting, Legolas. I am glad you could make it." 

Legolas smiled, all traces of his past expression gone. "I am sorry I was not here sooner." He hesitated. "I had a pressing matter which required my attention. I hope you had a joyous day of birth, Arcollo." 

Arcollo nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, Amariell made sure of that. She prepared me a lovely supper and we had an excellent time talking. Didn't we my dear?" 

Amariell smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Only the best will do for you, father." She turned now to her lover, taking his hand and guiding him into the next room. "So, what was the pressing matter, Legolas? Was it the same one that Pellen came to get you for?" 

Legolas tensed at her question and Arcollo saw it. Arcollo followed the two into the next room and sat down in the nearest chair. He very much wanted to hear what this pressing matter was. It must have been very distressing, indeed, for it made Legolas cringe slightly. Arcollo guessed he was the only one who saw the elf's facial expression because his daughter said nothing. Legolas sat down next to Amariell and opposite Arcollo. He rested his hands on the table. He stole a quick glance at Arcollo, whose expression remained unchanged. "Well, Amariell, it appears I will be going on a little journey to Rivendell." 

Amariell's face lit up. "Rivendell? Oh, that's wonderful, Legolas. My brother is still there. Oh how I envy you, my sweet." She was talking a mile a minute and she turned now to face her father. "Did you hear that, father? Rivendell! Oh I so desire to go to Rivendell." 

Arcollo nodded and smiled at his daughter. Something was definitely not right. Legolas again closed his eyes and breathed an inaudible sigh. Amariell was still looking at her father to see his reaction. He decided it would be a good idea to speak. "That is exciting indeed. When do you leave?" 

At his question, Legolas stiffened. "Tomorrow." He replied, his voice tight. 

The smile that had lit Amariell's face just a moment before vanished as she looked at Legolas now, mouth agape in disbelief. "Tomorrow? As in the morning, tomorrow?" Legolas nodded, but did not look at her. "Why are you leaving so soon?" 

Arcollo, noticing how tense the elf prince was, spoke up. "Amariell, Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood. When he is called upon to perform his duty, it must be taken care of immediately. Rivendell is a far journey from here, my dear. I am sure there is a time limit on whatever it is he needs to do, thus he must leave as soon as possible." 

Legolas nodded and gave Arcollo a look that was a mixture of relief and guilt. "Yes, Amariell, your father is right. I have a limited amount of time." 

Amariell's eyes glistened. "How long will you be gone?" 

Legolas looked at her finally and shook his head. His eyes were sad. "I do not know, my love." 

"What do you mean, you do not know? How long is this business going to take? Will you be there for a little or a long while?" Her voice grew more frantic with each question. 

Again, Legolas shook his head. "I do not know, Amariell. However long it takes to complete my business is how long I will be in Rivendell." He glanced across the table at Arcollo before he asked his next question. "Which is why I want you to come with me." 

Amariell's eyes lit up again. "Really? I am allowed to accompany you?" 

Arcollo gazed apprehensively at Legolas, who caught his look, and nodded. "Yes, Amariell. You may accompany me if I choose to take you." 

"Why do you want to take my daughter to Rivendell, Legolas?" Arcollo asked. 

Legolas returned Arcollo's stare, but did not let his worry show through. "I wish to show her Rivendell, sir. Also, I know she greatly desires to see Allon." 

Arcollo was not convinced. "How is it that you are allowed to bring her with you? I am sure this business is of an official matter." 

"My father bade me pick four riders to accompany me. Your daughter, if you so allow, was my first choice." 

Amariell gasped and flung her arms around Legolas. He smiled lovingly at her and held her tight as he looked back to gauge Arcollo's reaction. It was Amariell who spoke. "Oh father, please. Legolas wants me to go with him and I do desire to see Allon and Rivendell. You know how lonely I have been since my brother left. Please let me ride with Legolas to Rivendell." 

Her eyes were big and pleading as she implored her fathers permission. Arcollo sighed and folded his hands on the table top. He did not answer his daughter, instead he looked across the table at Legolas. "You are keeping something to yourself, Legolas. I can sense it. This journey to Rivendell is not for pleasure, or even for a diplomatic visit. You need to got to Rivendell for other matters." At the elf prince's bewildered look, Arcollo continued. 

"You must appreciate why I am asking you this because you know I do not want to see any harm come to my daughter. What is it that you hold back, Legolas? Why are you going to Rivendell?" 

Legolas supposed he couldn't have taken Amariell with him without telling her father the reason why he so desired her company. Arcollo was, after all, an elf and able to sense emotions just like all elves. What choice did Legolas have but to tell him the truth? Either he would let his daughter go with him or he would not. Besides, it was not as if Arcollo knew about the finding of the ring of power.

"I have been chosen by my father to represent the elves of Mirkwood at a meeting of the Council of Elrond." 

There was a long silence that stretched between the two elves. Amariell looked from Legolas to her father and back many a time. She had no idea what this Council was, but by the looks that both her father and her love had plastered on their faces, it wasn't good. 

Finally Arcollo spoke, his voice even. "Then the ring of power has been found?" Legolas stared, flabbergasted across the table at the elder elf. "How…?" Legolas could not even finish his question. 

Arcollo nodded his head gravely. "It is as I feared. I knew something was not right. I felt it in the air, in the wind as it passed through Mirkwood. The same feeling I had over three thousand years ago. The shadow has returned, has it not?" 

Legolas regarded Arcollo solemnly. "It has." Was all he said at first. Then, "You were there? At the Last Alliance of Elves and Men?" 

Arcollo nodded again, but before he could answer, Amariell cut in. "Wait a minute. What are you two talking about? A Council, a battle that happened over three thousand years ago, a ring?" She was extremely confused and did not try and hide it. 

Arcollo spoke. "Amariell, do you remember what I told you about that battle, the Last Alliance?" 

Amariell nodded. "Yes. You told me that the elves and the men of Middle Earth banded together to stop the Dark Lord Sauron. He wanted to rule all of Middle Earth, right?" 

Arcollo nodded and sighed heavily. "We thought we had succeeded. Then Sauron's ring of power was taken by the Númenor King, Isildur. The only way to truly destroy Sauron is to destroy his ring. The ring was not destroyed, thus the evil of Sauron has been allowed to endure." 

Amariell looked to Legolas now. "This ring of power, you will find it in Rivendell?" 

Legolas shook his head. "No. The ring was found in a place that was most unexpected. It only travels to Rivendell so that the Council might decide what to do with it." 

"It must be destroyed, Legolas. That is the only way. I'm sure Lord Elrond knows that." This was from Arcollo, who had gotten out of his chair and now paced the length of the room. He turned to Legolas. 

Legolas met his eyes and inclined his head. "He does, but has called a meeting regardless. This ring holds the fates of all in Middle Earth. Men, elves, and dwarves alike. That is why Lord Elrond wishes to include all of Middle Earth in the decision. There will be representatives from each race at the meeting. Destroying the ring is not what is under debate, Arcollo. It's how to go about it that needs to be determined." 

Finally, Arcollo nodded. He leaned up against the wall at the far end of the room. "I cannot deter you from going with Legolas, Amariell. You are of age now and able to make your own decisions. The journey to Rivendell is long and hard. Now that the ring of power had been discovered again, I fear it is also dangerous. But, you have been training and have become skilled with a bow and arrow. If you wish to go, I cannot stop you." Amariell rose from her chair and went to her father. She clasped his hands in her own and looked upon him with love. "I will go and help Legolas in his quest. As you were at the Last Alliance, so I will be at the meeting of the Council." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "I love you father and will send word to you as soon as I arrive at Rivendell." Arcollo embraced his daughter, clutching her back and holding her tightly to him. "Like father like daughter I suppose. You were always the adventurous type, my dear Amariell." He kissed her cheek and caressed her face with his hand. "Go now and ready a light pack." 

Amariell smiled brightly and kissed her father's hand as she left his embrace. She nodded at Legolas as she left the room and went to her own. Legolas got up from his seat and approached Arcollo. The elder elf was still staring after his daughter, who had long since disappeared around the corner. 

Legolas placed his hand lightly on Arcollo's shoulder. "Do not worry for her safety. I bring with me the best archers in Mirkwood. She will be well protected." He assured the craftsman. 

Arcollo turned a troubled gaze on Legolas. The younger elf sensed hesitation within Arcollo. Now it was his turn to be mysterious. "I am not worried, Legolas. It is her destiny." 

"Her destiny? How so?" The fair haired elf asked. Arcollo shook his head and looked away. His secret had been kept for so long. He had told no one of his daughters true heritage and the reason he had found her in the first place. Allon did not know his father's secret, nor did Amariell herself know. She was meant to go with the Elven Prince, that much Arcollo knew because he had been told. A long time ago he got a visitor, when Amariell was still a young girl. This visitor was the same person whom Arcollo saw the day he found Amariell, under the tathar tree. The hooded figure told Arcollo that the discovery of the young girl was not an accident, that she was meant to be found and raised by him. Amariell was part of a broader plan, the stranger told him, part of a much larger picture. Her true heritage the stranger had not told Arcollo, but he had said she would come to know of her past through a most unlikely source. Perhaps this source was located in Rivendell? The stranger also explained to Arcollo that a new age was approaching them. The time of the elves was drawing to a close and that a new race would have to step in and take up as leader of all the other races of Middle Earth. Arcollo had not really understood what the stranger meant by that, but he was beginning to get a better idea. Perhaps it was Amariell's people who would be taking over as leaders of all the other races. The stranger had only appeared to Arcollo twice, yet he now felt the same presence he had the day of the visit. Yes, indeed, Amariell was meant to go to Rivendell with Legolas.

"Arcollo? How is this her destiny?" Legolas implored of the elder elf. 

Not looking at him, Arcollo answered. "I cannot say for certain. I do not know for certain. Amariell is meant to go with you to Rivendell." Now he turned to Legolas, who looked all the more confused. "See she gets there, Legolas. But do not mention what I have just said to you. I do not want her to know. Not yet." 

The elf prince nodded, still confused. He was about to ask Arcollo another question, when Arcollo grabbed his forearm to stop him from speaking. Legolas turned and saw Amariell standing on the other side of the table. She had tied her long, curly hair behind her and wore riding clothes in place of her dress. She carried her bow and arrow and a small pack on her back. "We better get going back to the palace, Legolas. We need rest if we are to leave tomorrow." 

Legolas left Arcollo's side and picked up the cloak he had slung over the back of his chair. Putting it on him, he gestured for Amariell to hand him her pack. "I will put this on my horse and wait for you outside." 

The smile Amariell gave him as she handed over her pack thanked him wordlessly. Legolas took her pack and left the room. Amariell walked to her father and embraced him. "I promise I will be careful, father. I will send word as soon as I arrive and I will be with Allon. Everything will be fine."

Arcollo smiled sadly at his daughter. He wanted so much to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her about the cloaked visitor when she was younger and about the premonition he had been given. Instead he hugged his daughter tighter and kissed her cheek. Pulling away, he said, "I love you, Amariell. Stay alert on the journey, keep a sharp eye out at all times. Stay close to Legolas and don't stray. Make sure you give your brother my greetings."

Amariell nodded and kissed her father one last time on his cheek. "I will, I promise. I love you so much, father." She smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

Arcollo smiled and released his daughter. He watched as she turned and left the room. He heard the door close behind her and he sank down into the nearest chair. He sat there for a long time, listening to the sounds of his now empty home. Arcollo knew, in his heart, that he would see his daughter again. He just knew it wouldn't be for a while.

****

*grins wickedly Guess what I have in store for my lovelies in the next chapter??? Let's just say it involves a certain blonde, NEKKID, elf prince ;) Perhaps with a BIT of persuasion, I can get the chapter posted more quickly………………… 


	8. Culmination

****

* Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkein owns LOTR and all the people, places, and events contained therein. I own Amariell, her family, some of Legolas's friends, and all the events that I made up and/or puttered with. Isn't that a funny word, puttered? Anyway, god bless you J.R.R. for having a fabulous imagination and a good publisher. This fic would not have been possible to think up without your LOTR to get my hamster wheel a turnin'.

__

Culmination 

Amariell and Legolas rode to the palace in silence. Amariell clung tightly to her love's hips as his white steed shot through the woods. She rested her head on his back and shut her eyes tight. For some reason, Amariell had never gotten used to riding a horse. She to feed them when she was little, but she never cared much for riding them. Perhaps it was the bouncy ride, or the speed. Whatever it was, Amariell couldn't wait to get off this horse. Finally, Amariell felt the steed slow its pace and she opened her eyes to see the palace, large and beautiful looming before her. Legolas took them to the stables in the back of the palace where he dismounted, then helped Amariell. He put his steed away, slipping the more than grateful horse a few sugar lumps. Hand in hand, he and Amariell walked to the palace and made their way to Legolas's chambers. 

When they arrived at his chambers, Amariell stopped short at the door and marveled at the intricate detailing on them. For whatever reason, she had not noticed them the first time around. The only time she had ever seen Legolas's chambers was the night she met him and he took her to his room so that she could write a letter to Allon. Now Amariell took a closer look as she stood before the massive doors. They were bigger than any door she had in her house and the detailing, which was gold and silver, stretched from the bottom to the top of each door. Up close, one might have a hard time figuring out the pattern, but Amariell could tell the gold and silver swirls and lines made up a large tree, with many tiny leaves. Amariell shook her head as she stared in awe at the craftsmanship.

"It's so beautiful. Everything in this palace is so beautiful."

Legolas smiled and kissed her neck lightly. He reached his hand around in front of her and opened the doors to his room. "I'm surprised you did not notice it before."

Amariell shrugged. "I was too busy thinking about Allon. That was the last, and only time, I was in your chambers." Again, Legolas smiled as he followed his love inside. Amariell looked around, remembering some of the furnishings from before, but also seeing things she hadn't noticed. Across the room was the desk she used while writing her brother. What Amariell hadn't noticed were the dressers and chairs, whose detailing matched that of the doors. Another door with the same large tree and tiny leaves etched into it was to her right.

"What's in there?" Amariell inquired, a bit confused as to why she hadn't noticed all these things before.

Legolas shut the doors and came up to stand behind Amariell. "That is where I bathe." He answered simply. 

Amariell nodded, suddenly tired. She turned around to look for the huge canopy bed she had spied the last time she was there. It seemed to be the only other piece of furniture she remembered, besides the desk. Turning back to Legoals, she smiled and went over to it. Legolas watched, not sure what to do or say, as Amariell drew the drapes aside and flopped down on his bed. She cried out softly as she immediately sank several inches into the mattress.

Legolas laughed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and Amariell noticed, with amusement, that the elf only made a dent of about an inch. "Comfy is it not?" 

Amariell struggled to sit up, finally getting help from the elf. She rested her back against the mass of pillows behind her and smiled. "Yes, very much so. It's so.....fluffy."

Again, Legolas laughed and touched her cheek. "Then it is where you shall sleep tonight, my dearest."

Amariell raised her eyebrow. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the chair over there." Legolas responded and grabbed a pillow next to Amariell. He pointed to the chair nearest the desk, the farthest chair from the bed.

As Legolas moved to get up, Amariell placed her hand on his and slid it up towards his elbow. "Don't." Was all she said, but the tone of her voice froze Legolas in his place. He met her eyes and was surprised to see the barrage of emotions that passed over them. 

Slowly, Amariell brought her other hand to his arm and pulled him toward her. "Please, Legolas, it's silly for you to sleep on the chair. This is a big bed, we can share." The last part of her sentence she said in almost a whisper. She leaned in closer and gently brushed her lips against his.

Legolas closed his eyes and marveled at how wonderful Amariell smelled. It was a very earthy scent, like sweet summer grass and rich dirt. One could not imagine how lovely the scents smelled when mixed together. Slowly, Legolas pushed against her lips, deepening the kiss. Amariell responded by opening her mouth slightly and sticking the tip of her tongue out to lick his upper lip. Legolas shuddered. He gently took hold of her arms and pushed her away from him. It took every ounce of strength he had in his body to do so, but he didn't want to rush things. Legolas noted the look of passion mixed with confusion on Amariell's face as he gazed at her. 

"Amariell, I do not want you to think this is why I brought you to my chambers. I do not want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to."  
Amariell shook her head and placed a warm hand on Legolas's cheek. "My love, I know that is not why I am here. Believe me, I'm not doing anything I don't want to." 

When Legolas looked away, she sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face. "Legolas," She began and her voice was a mixture of need and agitation. "I love you and I do not feel obligated to do anything. Look, we have been together for a while now and......." She trailed off.

Legolas turned back to her after a few seconds, when she did not finish. "And?" He prompted.

Amariell looked him fully in the eyes and made no attempt to hide the desire she felt within her. Her voice was thick as she spoke, at almost a whisper. "And I want you to bed me."

Legolas did not respond with words. Instead he nodded and gathered Amariell in his arms. He kissed her, gently at first, then more fiercely. Amariell leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his back and tangling her hands in his long, blonde hair. Legolas reached up and undid his love's hair. He spread it out over her shoulders and intertwined his long fingers in the soft curls. His desire for her grew with each passing moment as the two simply kissed. Amariell moaned softly into Legolas's mouth, which caused the fire that was already burning in his loins to get hotter. Legolas broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Amariell's throat. He placed kisses all over her neck and throat until she was moaning so heavily he thought he might be hurting her. 

He stopped and leveled a concerned gaze at her. "Are you all right, meleth nin?"

Amariell, whose eyes had been closed in pleasure, opened them and nodded. "Yes, I am more than all right. I have never felt these sensations before. Please Legolas, do not stop."

The foreplay went on for another half hour of so as each lover got to know the other's body. Amariell gasped and sighed, each new sensation better than the last. Legolas could not help but smile at the pleasure he was giving Amariell. He loved the way her face contorted in ecstasy as he kissed from the base of her throat to her eyelids.

Finally, the two lovers were completely naked. Legolas simply stared at Amariell when she faced him after throwing her tunic off to the bed.

A little startled by his look, Amariell's brow furrowed. "What is it?" She asked, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

Seeming to snap out of whatever state he was just in, Legolas smiled lovingly and shook his head. "Nothing, my love. I am simply in awe of your beauty, that is all."

Amariell melted. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck. "Oh Legolas, I love you so much."

"And I you, meleth nin." He kissed her neck, just below her ear. Returning his attention to her lips, he carefully lowered Amariell's back to the bed. Amariell smiled up at the elf as he lowered himself onto her, tracing his jawbone with her finger.

Kissing her cheek, Legolas whispered, "This is going to feel a little strange, Amariell. It may even hurt at first, but I assure you the pain will subside. You may even bleed a little."

At the mention of blood, Amariell turned pale and gasped. "Blood? What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was a concerned, high pitched whisper.

Despite himself, Legolas laughed. "Oh no, my sweet. I'm not going to do anything horrible to you. It's natural that it will hurt your first time, it's like that for all maidens. I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't be frightened."

Amariell still looked worried. "Did it hurt your first time?"

Again, Legolas laughed. "No. It is different for my gender. It does not hurt us our first time, not like it does maidens. Amariell, I promise you the pain will only last for a few seconds. If you want to stop, we will."

Amariell shook her head. "No, no I do not want to stop. I...it's just that I have never experienced this before. I trust you, Legolas. I know you would not do anything to hurt me."

Legolas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I could never hurt you, my dear Amariell. The pleasure will far exceed the pain, I promise."

Legolas returned his mouth to Amariell's. The two simply kissed, albeit some of the most passionate kissing Legolas had ever engaged in. "This is where it's going to hurt a little, my love. I promise the pain will be brief, but I just want to forewarn you."

Amariell smiled and stroked Legolas's cheek. "I understand." 

A few minutes later, the two lover's shook together at the culmination of their first union.

Eventually, their bodies quieted, as did their cries of pleasure. Legolas pulled himself off Amariell and collapsed to the side of her. She immediately turned to meet him and planted a long, loving kiss on his moist lips. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their hair was disheveled and damp. Amariell pulled away and rested her head on Legolas's chest.

"I love you, Legolas." She said, softly, kissing his damp skin.

"And I love you, Amariell."

Exhausted and ready for bed, Legolas sat up and pulled his love up with him. He kissed her forehead, then turned, and pulled back the covers. Amariell slid under them and waited until Legolas was under them as well before lying down. Legolas wrapped his arms around his love and pulled her in close to him. Amariell breathed a contented sigh, then placed her head back on his chest. Nothing more was said as the two drifted off into one of the most pleasant nights of sleep either had known in a long time. 

****

*Click on that button, pigeons, and tell me what you thought.

** Oh yeah, by the way HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!


	9. Making Things Right

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tolkien owns everything, please don't sue. Well, technically Tolkien doesn't own anything 'cause he's dead, but you get the gist of the disclaimer I'm sure

*gasps* Good lord, she POSTED! Yeah well, there's this little thing I have going on in my life right now called college and, um….yeah it blows. I have no time to write 'cause I'm studying for useless crap that I am not going to need when I go to a "real" college (a 4 year one) this coming fall. But when I go to this real college, I will be studying creative writing/dramatic writing so I will be doing nothing but writing. 

Yeah, so there's my rant-o'-the-day! I apologize for being such a stupid git and not posting as often as I would like. I know I've left more than a few of you hanging and feel awful about it. So, without further ado:

Making Things Right

Legolas awoke with a start, his hand immediately going to the spot next to him on the bed. It was cold. He sat up, the sheet falling around his waist, and scanned his room. There was no sign of her. A sound from the bathing room caught his attention then and Legolas slipped out from under the covers and threw on his tunic. He crossed the room without making a sound and opened the door which separated the two rooms. Legolas stepped inside and noiselessly caught his breath.

She was before him, in the basin, with her back to him. Steam rose from her skin, where the warm water ran off it in tiny droplets. Her hair was tied in a careless knot at the base of her neck and she was reclined back against the rim of the tub. Over her head, Legolas could see her small feet sticking out at the other end. Without making a sound, Legolas brought himself to her side and gazed at the beauty which was Amariell, his lover. Her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed in deeply. Legolas's nose detected a hint of mint on the air, which he guessed she must have added from the bottle at his feet.

It was only when he bent to retrieve the bottle did she speak.

"Well, Prince, are you going to stand there gaping or are you going to join me?" Her voice held a hint of sarcasm and something else.

Legolas gazed at her now; eyes open slightly and a sultry smile plastered across her lips. Without saying anything, Legolas removed his tunic and slid into the basin, sitting behind Amariell. She sighed and leaned back into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He brought his hands up her arms and over her chest, leaving a trail of mint scented, warm water on her pale skin.

"You are up early, my sweet." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down Amariell's spine.

"I wanted to take a bath to wake me up properly before breakfast."

"I know of another way to wake up properly." Legolas moved his hands over her stomach as he grinned into her hair.

Amariell's throaty laugh met with his own before she turned over to face him. "It is still early yet, my elf." She leaned in gently and placed her mouth over his, drawing him into a deep and passion filled kiss.

Legolas's hands went immediately to her hair and he pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. His arousal was instantaneous and his hunger for Amariell grew by the second. She pulled away first, sucking in breath after breath before returning her lips to his neck. She kissed a trail from below his ear to the base of his throat. Legolas had been eliciting small moans of pleasure up to that point, but he practically jumped out of the tub when Amariell's tongue snaked out and traced a tiny pattern from his throat to his nipple.

Water splashed everywhere and Legoals seized his love in a crushing embrace, drawing her mouth away from his body and pulling it to his lips.

When they separated, Amariell's eyes were dancing. "If you keep splashing about like that, Legolas, we will not have any water left to bathe in." She quirked a delicate eyebrow and licked her upper lip suggestively.

Legolas moved his hands down Amariell's exposed back.

"Bathing is the last thing on my mind right now."

Amariell smirked and was about to respond when there came a knock on the bedroom door. Both their heads snapped toward the sound and in a flurry of movement and much water, Legolas was out of the tub and pulling on his tunic. Before Amariell could say anything more, he was out the door and in the bedroom once more. She sighed and shook her head. She glanced down at the soaking wet tunic at her feet and bent to pick it up. Again, Amariell sighed and pulled Legolas's tunic over her head.

In the bedroom, Legolas was just about to answer the door when he looked down at himself. The tunic he had pulled on in his haste was about two sizes too small and, being as wet as it was, clung to his body in all the wrong places.

There was another knock at his door and this time a voice accompanied it. "Legolas? Are you in there?"

Legolas grabbed the first thing he laid eyes on and wrapped it around his waist. He crossed the few feet to the doors and pulled them open.

Pellen stared back at his friend, taking in the sopping wet tunic and bed sheet draped haphazardly around Legolas's waist.

Pellen raised his eyebrows, but tactfully said nothing until Legolas spoke.

"Good morning, Pellen." The flaxen haired elf greeted evenly, clutching for all he was worth at the bed sheet.

Pellen swallowed and smiled ambiguously. "Yes, I am sure it is a good morning."

Legolas's face was unreadable.

"Did I come at a bad time, my friend?" Pellen tried not to look passed his soaked friend into the bedroom, but his curiosity got the better of him. Amariell was not in his immediate line of sight, but Pellen's sharp elven ears detected movement in the room adjacent.

"No, Pellen, your timing is fine." Legolas lied, with a quick glance over his shoulder into the bedroom.

"Your father sent me to retrieve you, Legolas. He has prepared a great feast for us, before we head out on our journey." Here Pellen hesitated. "Is Amariell here?" He ventured, cautiously.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get any words out, a tiny hand gripped the door and pulled it all the way open. Amariell stood before them, a robe tied securely around her wet tunic. Her long tresses, which were still quite wet, hung in clumped curls over her shoulder.

Despite his best efforts, Pellen's eyes widened slightly and he took in a small breath at the sight of Amariell. She seemed not to notice this, though, as her face broke into a charming smile. She placed one hand on Legolas wet shoulder, while she used the other one to fling her wet hair behind her.

"Good morning, Pellen."

"Lady Amariell." Pellen bowed slightly. "Please forgive the intrusion, but Lord Thranduil has asked for your presence at the table."

Amariell nodded. "Thank you, Pellen. Tell Lord Thranduil that his son and I are forthcoming. We still have some packing to do." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and disappeared from sight.

Legolas watched her go and then turned back to his friend.

"Well, you heard her, Pellen. We will be there shortly. Please do not wait for us." A slight smile touched the elf's lips as he spoke.

Pellen grinned outright. "Well, in that case, I will see you shortly." And with a nod, he was gone.

Legolas closed the doors and leaned heavily against them. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, Amariell was leaning up against his desk, her robe and his tunic lying forgotten at her feet. She held his gaze for a long moment before he broke eye contact to unwrap the sheet from around his waist.

"We do not really have to finish packing, do we?" Legolas moved into his lover's outstretched arms and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"No."

Legolas laughed. "My, my, Amariell, you are a sly little nymph." He trailed kisses up her throat and around her neck, finally ending at her lips. She melted into his touch and Legolas gently picked her up and sat her on the top of his desk.

"I try." Amariell responded breathlessly.

Legolas smiled as he traced her jaw line with his slender finger. "How long do you think we have until they start to suspect something?" 

Amariell made no reply as she slipped her hand down his stomach and gently grasped him.

Legolas gasped loudly and tangled his hands in her curls.

"Long enough." 

***********************************************************************

Upon entering the Great Hall, Amariell was delighted to see Thaleon and Cä owen chatting idly with two elves who looked exactly alike. Amariell guessed they were the Half-Elven twins Legolas had spoken of before, Elladan and Elrohir.

"So, you two are the other riders." Amariell remarked casually as she sat down and grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl in front of her.

Thaleon turned a sparkling smile on the new arrivals. "Good morning, Legolas." He faced Amariell and bowed his head, respectfully. "As always, my lady, it is wonderful to see you."

Amariell smiled back. Over the months that she had been in the company of Legolas, there had actually been few times when she was completely alone with the elf prince. Usually, Amariell found herself in a group situation which included Pellen, Cäowen, and Thaleon. The latter two elves never treated Amariell with anything other than respect and they were often the ones to chastise Pellen when he got out of hand. Amariell was very happy to learn that Cäowen and Thaleon would be accompanying Legolas and herself on this journey.

She turned now to the elf twins and inclined her head. "You must be Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas has told me quite a bit about you, but we have never had the pleasure of meeting."

Together, the brothers stood from the table and bowed deeply toward Amariell. The one on Amariell's right spoke first.

"I am Elrohir, my lady. We, too, have heard a lot about you. It is a pleasure to finally be able to connect the praise to such a lovely face."

Amariell colored and placed her hand to her cheek. "Thank you, Lord Elrohir."

Elrohir's brother spoke then. "I am Elladan, Lady Amariell. Thank you for agreeing to accompany us on our mission."

Again, Amariell nodded. The brothers sat down and everyone at the table ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Thranduil, every now and then, whispered something to his son, who was seated at Thranduil's left elbow. The silence ended when Elrohir looked up and over at Amariell.

"Tell me, my lady-"

"Please," Amariell interjected, politely. "Call me Amariell."

Elrohir nodded before continuing. "Tell me, Amariell, why did you agree to come with us? It will be a dangerous journey, though I am sure you will be up to it. Why accompany us to Rivendell?"

Amariell thought for a moment before answering. "I have been here, in Mirkwood, for the whole of my life. I have never ventured outside this place and, though I love my home dearly, I crave adventure. I wish to see the outside world, instead of hear it through the stories my father tells me, or in the letters my brother writes."

At the mention of Amariell's brother, Legolas jumped in. "Amariell's brother is Allon. He has been living in Rivendell for quite some time."

"Ah yes," Elladan's face lit up in recognition. "Allon. I have met your brother. I must say, he has some of the finest bows and arrows I have ever laid eyes upon."

Amariell beamed. "Yes, he and my father are quite skilled at the crafting of bows and arrows. Unfortunately, I do not share their talent and must be content with the job of trying out everything they craft."

At this, Elrohir nodded. "Yes, we have heard from quite a few at this table how well you handle a bow and arrow."

Amariell's gaze met Legolas's and he smiled over at her. The chatting continued for a while longer and mainly consisted of Amariell answering questions about herself to Elladan and Elrohir.

At last, the time came when they were all done with their meal. Lord Thranduil stood and told them he would meet them at the stables in a few minutes. He looked over at Legolas and nodded. Legolas rose and turned to Amariell.

"I need to speak with my father for a few minutes. Go with the others to the stable. Your horse is ready and waiting. I will follow shortly."

"All right." Amariell replied, a bit uneasy with the prospect of being without Legolas, even for a few minutes. 

Much to Amariell's astonishment, Pellen rose from his spot across the table, and offered her his arm. "I will be more than happy to escort you to the stables, my lady."

With a last tentative look at Legolas, Amariell acquiesced and took Pellen's arm. He smiled down at her and moved away from the table, the others following Pellen's lead.

The dark haired elf lead Amariell through a set of doors and then down a flight of stone steps. The day was shaping up to be a warm and sunny. Overhead, birds sang beautifully and a gentle wind rustled the leaves on all the trees.

As they walked, Pellen regarded Amariell. "I would like to take this time to apologize thoroughly for all the unkind words I have said to you, Amariell. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Amariell stared at Pellen, shocked at what she was hearing. Their eyes met and Amariell detected a profound sadness behind the swarthy elf's gaze. 

Seeing the look in his eyes sent a wave of empathy over Amariell's body. 

"Of course I forgive you, Pellen." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Legolas is your best friend and when he.…" Amariell sighed, suddenly unable to put her thoughts into words.

"And when you entered the picture, I thought I might lose him."

Amariell's face crumbled. The truth behind Pellen's attitude was finally revealed and it was all because of her.

Upon seeing the look on her face, Pellen grasped her arm tighter and shook his head. "No, it had nothing to do with you, Amariell. I took my feelings out on you, but they had nothing to do with you." 

He turned to look at her again, his eyes even sadder than before. "I am sorry I made you feel unwelcome. I want nothing more then for Legolas to be happy and being with you makes him more happy then I have ever seen him, Amariell. I was being stubborn and selfish and I did not give you a chance.

"I had a talk with Legolas," At this, Amariell's brow furrowed, but she remained silent. "And I realized how nonsensical I was being. I have no reason not to like you and every reason to get to know you better. Please, give me another chance."

They had arrived at the stables by that point and the others had discreetly entered, leaving Amariell and Pellen outside to talk. From within the confines of the stable issued the sounds of horse hooves on the ground and stable doors being opened . Amariell's attention was not on the stables, however, but on the tall, handsome elf who stood before her. Her lover's best friend was pouring his heart out to her and Amariell was attempting to restrain her emotions.

"I never meant to come between you and Legolas, Pellen. Please believe that if I had known how you felt, I would have talked with you about it." Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she spoke. 

"I know that now and I am sorry I did not realize it then."

Amariell smiled sweetly up at Pellen and grasped his hand gently in her own. "As for the second chance…" 

Pellen stiffed visibly.

"I can think of nothing I would like more then to get to know you better, Pellen."

Pellen beamed and offered Amariell his arm again. Together the two proceeded into the stables and Amariell met her horse, Niphredil.* He was a beautiful mare, as white as the snow that had fallen the season before. Though Amariell had mixed feelings about horses, she knew this one was different. She knew Niphredil would take care of her. 

Not long after meeting her ride, Legolas appeared at the stable door, his father in tow. There was a determined look on the younger elf's face, though Amariell did not yet understand its implication. She ached to tell Legolas of her new friendship with Pellen, but it was neither the time nor the place to discuss such things. The journey ahead was going to be a long one, with plenty of time to talk along the way.

_The journey ahead_, Amariell thought. _Can I do this? Do I have the strength?_

As was her habit, Amariell chewed her bottom lip. This was it. Once she got on that horse, there was no turning back. Was her desire to see her brother and seek out adventures as steadfast as she wanted it to be? As she needed it to be?

All these questions, all these concerns came crashing over Amariell at the same time. Suddenly she was unsure of herself and when Legolas moved to help her onto Niphredil, Amariell blanched.

As if reading his lover's mind, Legolas cupped Amariell's face in his hands and drew her head up to meet his eyes. Pale blue on sapphire locked Amariell's gaze in place.

"No harm will come to you whilst I am here. You are safe with me, meleth nin."

Legolas didn't break eye contact, but his words indicated the elves around him. "You are safe with us. We will protect you. I promise."

Legolas sealed his promise with a tender, but nonetheless breathtaking, kiss to Amariell's forehead. When he offered Amariell his arm again, she did not shrink back. With a new found confidence, she mounted Niphredil and followed the horse in front of her out of the stable.

*Niphredil: Sindarin for 'snowdrop' 

****

*Go on, click the button. Everyone is doing it. It'll make you feel good, I promise. Would I lie to you?


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone!!! I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time and I'm afraid you're all going to have to wait a while longer. I've been VERY busy with college and work and I'm leaving mid-July to go to London, England for five months. I won't be back until mid-December and I won't have my comp with me to write and post another chapter. I will try to write as many chapters as I can while I am in London, but I might have to wait until I get back to the States in order to post them. Then again, I might be able to post in a cyber café or something. I really don't know. So, this is just a quick note to say thanks for sticking with this fic, which I promise I won't leave unfinished. It will just be a while before I can post again. Again, thank you all for sticking this out with me. I WILL finish this fic, I promise!


End file.
